All it Takes
by x-izziechan-x
Summary: Complete! A very enamored Rei. A strangely-acting Minako. Years worth of shared memories. One stupid party. Everyone else knew the relationship would happen, but who knew it would begin like this? All it takes is the right circumstances! Take a trip through the night where everything changed... for the better. College!Sailor Moon Reinako/ReixMinako. T for language and sexiness.
1. So, What's Been Going On?

**Chapter 1: So, What's Been Going On?**

"M-Mi-Minako? Rei? What are you-?"

I look up to see Mako gawking at us in pure confusion, the light from the hallway beaming in behind her and illuminating this tight room. Ami, grasping at Mako's arm from behind, looks positively bashful, her face _very_ red. Usagi's light blue eyes sparkling with mischief and humor, she grins, unspoken innuendos simply _oozing_ from her demeanor. She is clearly loving this.

Yes, we must be some sight, Mina and I. Bangs sweat-glued to our foreheads, our bodies connected in a mass of tangled limbs, her lips connected to my jaw. Her eyes, locked on our onlookers, say "it's not what it looks like!", but the way she and I have frozen in this position against the closet wall says otherwise.

Damn this party.

OOO

 _-Earlier That Evening-_

 _Smack._

I watch as she springs up in the air, her long, exposed legs bent, sending the white ball flying over the taut net. In this moment, she seems fiercely determined - an unstoppable force hidden within a goofy, beautiful young woman. With a red bow in her hair. Even after all these years, she has left that ribbon as a single reminder of who she was. Who she is.

A reminder to be strong, even when nothing seems right.

Minako is that amazing.

Despite the multitude of her opponents diving for the volleyball, it lands cleanly on the other side, causing cheers erupt all around me. I was never one for sports - my time could be better spent elsewhere - but I would also never miss her play. She's so beautiful when she really focuses on the game. Even when the matches heat up, the passion in her eyes is what I watch for.

Our friends also cheer as she waves her arms in victory. Usagi, to my left, screams and grabs my arm in elation. Makoto pumps her fist and waves her orange baseball cap, and next to her, Ami claps loudly and beams.

Mako turns towards Ami, yelling over the crowd's noise.

"Woah! How's that for a shot?" Her emerald eyes sparkling, I can tell that she really gets into these matches. Mako still kick boxes, but is actually thinking about joining the volleyball team. Her height alone would make it is easy for her to get in.

Ami nods in response, smiling even more broadly and still clapping.

Minako, despite the crowding teammates surrounding her and begging for her attention, sweeps her vision around the stands, searching for me. Our gazes meet, her blue eyes meeting my purple ones. She grins brightly, and I wave, happy to see her so ecstatic.

How many times have I longed to kiss those soft lips? To hold her in my arms and never let go?

Usagi wildly gestures for me to come closer, distracting me. Leaning in, I tuck my raven hair behind my ear to better hear whatever nonsense she has to say.

"Rei, now that Minako-chan's won, _you know what that means!_ " She says mischievously, her voice lilting with every word.

I squint at her, knowing full well what she is so giggly about.

Ever since we all managed to be accepted to the university, Minako has played on the school's volleyball team. She almost immediately became captain, and this was her first tournament. The volleyball team, should they win, opted to throw a party at our school's fraternity house. Since there are quite a few older students on the team, there will be many seniors at this party, hence Usagi's unwavering joy. Not to mention the fact that the volleyball team's past parties were known to be... rowdy, to say the least.

The idea of a wild night with 'hunky seniors', as Mako had said dreamily, was so enticing that even Ami has chosen to attend.

This does make some amount of sense, though. After we defeated Galaxia years ago, things have been quite peaceful. Without having to balance books and the constant fighting against various enemies, Ami has found much more free time to have fun. Probably for the first time in her life. Even before she awakened as a senshi, she used those books as an escape from her loneliness. She really has opened up.

Well, as much as Ami can. She's still unwavering in her lofty goal of becoming a doctor, and as a result she is constantly studying. I've questioned her about it, too. If she's so smart, then why does she need to study, study, and study some more? Her answer was somewhere along the lines of "IQ does not equate to knowledge, Rei".

As we file down the bleachers in an orderly line, I stare at the back of Usagi's head, her light hair cascading from her twin odango.

A few months before we had moved to college, I confronted her in front of her house about her 'iconic' hairstyle.

 _"Usagi! Your hairstyle is far too childish for college. You're going to be heading into the professional world! Present yourself as such!"_

After some tears and whining, she finally caved in, swearing up and down that they would be gone by the first semester.

That turned out great.

Now, as we land on the hard gymnasium floor, Mako yells out to Minako. With Mako's booming voice and tall stature, Minako easily notices and sprints towards us, pushing through the crowds of people. Her hair is slightly messy, but the stark white fluorescent lights don't do her beautiful hair color justice.

After congratulating her on the win and hugging and such, Minako sprints to the back to fetch her duffel bag. She quickly returns, and we shuffle out to the parking garage in an amoeba of girls. The sun is just setting, since it's already springtime, and I watch as all the tall, cold skyscrapers in the distance flick their lights on simultaneously, forming a nice contrast with the darkening pink sky. I finally spot Ami's car. Ami's mother, being a moneyed doctor, gifted the genius blunette a gorgeous silver Ferrari for her eighteenth.

That said genius cannot drive.

Despite taking the Drivers Ed class three times - _three times! -_ Ami still cannot drive. She is too slow, they said. A timid driver. And despite Ami consulting more books on the subject than I can count on my fingertips, she is still fully incapable. So, as a result, Mako has filed the position of primary driver.

Not that she minds, of course.

And not to mention Haruka's insistence on taking the sports car out on her many dates with Michiru.

"C'mon, bookworm, just lemme take it out for one night. I promise I won't drive it _too_ fast," she had added cheekily, her arm hanging lazily around Ami's petite shoulders.

Ami, being the kind and slightly gullible, in this case, person she is, had assented, and Haruka was free to use the car on her "hot date".

Now, we duck into the car, Mako driving, Ami shotgun, Usagi to my left (again), and Minako to my right.

I'm in the bitch seat.

But, I do have the added... benefit of being so close to the girl of my dreams. As Minako gossips to me about some scandalous thing a teammate did in the locker rooms - I think it has something to do with soap? - our hands, both resting on the seat material, infrequently brush against each other.

Shivers also, coincidentally, infrequently tingle through my spine.

It is a small car, after all. And Mako is a fast driver. It's as if she learned directly from Haruka.

Even though I hear Minako babble on, her lovely features animated and vibrant, if not slightly sweaty, I simply can't listen for the distraction that is her body.

Odd beads of perspiration, slowly trickling down her neck, lead my eyes to her ample chest, which is thinly covered with her flimsy white team shirt.

My eyes slowly traveling down, I stare at her curvy waist, then her long legs. Another positive aspect of attending Minako's volleyball games - those wonderful sport shorts.

Yes, absolutely, those navy blue shorts are as limited on length as possible, to allow for _excellent_ freedom of movement.

And they look amazing.

Unbelievably.

"...ei. rei. Rei. Rei?"

"Huh?" I grunt out in an unladylike fashion, my eyes darting back up.

Minako giggles at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Rei, were you just checking me out?"

I guess I was. When did I become such a pervert, again?

At her question, I can immediately feel the other girls indiscreetly lean in, trying to hear the conversation over the rev of the engine. We're almost at the campus, considering that at the speed we're going the scattered trees and glowing skyscrapers are a mere blur in the window, yet I swear Mako takes her sneaker off the gas pedal slightly.

"Of course I wasn't! What do you think I am, some kind of pervert?" I ask, crossing my arms haughtily under the watchful eye of Usagi, Ami and, partially, Mako.

My voice makes it seem like I'm vexed, but I'm more just nervous about Minako finding out about my feelings. I still don't know if I should say anything. Usagi would say, "You totally should, Rei!", and Ami would tell me, "You two would make a great couple,". Mako would probably say, "Go for it, what's the worst that could happen?", then she would rethink that statement and get depressed about her history.

"It's okay if you were, I know I look drop-dead gorgeous!" Minako cries. "No one can resist the bombshell that is the Soldier of Love, Aphrodite incarnate, Venus herself, Minako Aiiinoooo!" She cheers, making ridiculous poses and kissy faces in the confines of the car. The only thing she achieves is that she gets even closer, if possible, to me. Our hips meet, and I can hear my quickening heartbeat in my ears.

As everyone laughs, except me, at Minako's antics, Mako suddenly slows the car down.

Looking past Usagi out the window, I see the familiar buildings of the university, which is very conveniently located in Azabu.. Pulling into yet _another_ parking garage, Mako shuts off the engine. Minako jumps out first to round the rear of the car and get her duffel bag from the trunk.

Mako throws the keys over the car roof to Ami, who catches them gracefully with a jingle of metal. They smile at each other – what was that?- when Minako bounds up and grabs me from behind. I nearly topple over. Hugging tightly, she squeals in excitement, nearly dragging me towards the dorm building. Everyone else trails behind, except for Usagi, who is almost running to try to keep up.

"Rei! I think I know what to wear, but I really need your help! You have such a sophisticated wardrobe and I really need advice on what to pick!"

Minako still holding my hand tightly, I glance around my environment, trying to focus on anything but my burning hand. It's very hard. She grabbed my hand so easily, unknowing of exactly how much it makes me feel. However, I do see the dark sky, the almost pastel, yet metallic buildings, and I can almost make out the Rainbow bridge.

Since we had first come here, nearly a year ago, I've really felt at home. All my friends are here, and, while I do miss the shrine and Grampa, I visit every weekend, so that makes me happy.

As we walk to the dorm, my thin black loafers softly treading on the grass, I look up at the building. Home. Our dorm window - that is, Usagi and I's - faces the lovely, yet precious little, green areas.

I remember all those days of studying on the lawn, Ami always helping us if there was something we couldn't understand. Mako always has trouble with biology, it's her least favorite subject, but Minako is terrible at calculus.

"Amiiiii…. Don't talk about math when I'm eating!" She had exclaimed to Ami a couple of months ago while we were eating at this great Chinese restaurant in Roppongi, right by where I used to go to school.

We're only about half-way through the year, and Usagi is showing how smart she has become. Well, she was always smart; it was her laziness that wore off, and so now she _usually_ turns her homework in at the right time.

Minako throws open the doors and nearly runs up the stairs. We reach my dorm, and Minako yanks that door open, too. We all crowd in the moderately sized room.

As a result of Ami's scholarship to the university, she was able to ensure that we all got rooms right next to each other: Usagi and I got to share a room, and Mako and Ami have one, too, directly across the hall.

Only Minako got her own, the lucky girl. At first she was ecstatic.

"Ha! I get my own room!" She gloated when we first moved in, making Mako exasperated. Ami chided her for being boastful, and Usagi groaned, whining about how she didn't get her own room, too.

Of course, later Minako realized how lonely it was, living by herself, despite the freedom it offered. She would always come over to my dorm later at night to visit or study. Other times she would go to Mako and Ami's. But mostly to mine.

After a while, I asked if she wanted me to move in with her. I was only half joking.

At first her eyes widened, and she looked like she was about to nod, but then she... blushed.

Blushed.

And then she shook her head furiously, saying something about Usagi needing the company.

At that time, I had known the full extent of my feelings for the girl for a few months. At first, it was just a crush. That was years ago, though.

More recently, however, my 'crush' developed into something much more.

A lingering hug.

A passionate gaze.

A desire.

For more than friendship.

But she saw me as a friend. A best friend, maybe. But that's it. Nothing more.

But then what was that blush for?

Minako snaps me out of my deep thoughts.

"Do you think I should wear this dress - or..." She digs through the deep closet, her voice muffled. "This one?" She emerges, holding up a black mini dress.

I point at the mini dress - it really does look the best - and Mako and Ami nod too.

Usagi is distracted by a manga she has splayed out on her bottom bunk.

"I'm gonna change too. But we better hurry, or the party'll start without us," Mako says, grinning dreamily. She still hasn't found love yet, and although she has fewer crushes than she used to, it seems like every other weekend she and Minako are bonding over some failed boyfriend-conquest.

Is it wrong to be glad that Minako isn't successful?

So Ami and Mako start to head to their dorm, but Usagi stays put, still reading the manga. She calls Minako over, and the soldier of beauty is now staring at a picture of some pretty girl too, appearing to be totally out of commission for a while.

"Minako, Usagi," Ami starts quietly as Mako waits near the door. "We want to be punctual, so it might be better if you start changing,"

I've always admired Ami's tact and gracefulness, in a way. She is so gentle with animals, children, even 6 foot tall guys. I'm brash and arrogant, sort of. Almost Ami's antithesis. I really enjoy Ami's friendship; she reminds me to be kinder in life.

So, we all shower and change into our outfits and head out, except for Usagi, who stays behind, seeing as she was, still, literally too distracted by the manga after showering to change. Minako also stays behind, saying she forgot her gold necklace and can't find it. She promises to be out in a few minutes. We believe her.

Usagi truly has grown in these past few years, despite her lack of punctuality. Apparently, having the fate of the world balanced on one's shoulders will quickly cause a person to mature.

She is so mature, in fact, that she realized how Mamoru and she did not get along. They had been fighting a lot recently, and, unfortunately, I've had the high honor and distinction of listening to their baggage. "Mamo, you're always so busy with medical school!", "Well you're always so childish! I have an adult life, with real responsibilities!"

Usagi also thought about how Mamoru dickishly dumped her around the time Chibiusa first came to the 20th century. So, Usagi broke it off just a few days ago, telling him, "I guess I'll see you in the Crystal Millennium?" So far she seems perfectly composed, as if the break-up didn't bother her in the least.

But, I nearly died when she told me what she said to him. I couldn't stop laughing. Usagi seemed slightly sad at my mockery, but I was still laughing. I could not stop, and was gasping for breath when Ami shushed me. Minako quickly swooped in and offered Usagi her "breakup" cassette tape, full of lovelorn songs, and Mako gave her an itemized list of how to recover from the melancholy faster, plus she came by later with a nice potted plant from her dorm to cheer her up.

"I should know how to recover!" Mako had said. "I've lost many people, but it gets better," she added with a wink and a sad smile that had more meanings than one. Who was she talking about? Her many loves? Or her parents, whom she had lost in that tragic plane accident all those years ago?

Of course, no one believed the future royal couple would stay apart that long. I certainly don't. How many lifetimes will they have been together by the next century? 3? 4? Someone should give them an award for longevity.

I definitely do think they'll get back together, but Minako and Mako made a not-so-secret bet. Minako believes they will get together within the next month, whereas Mako believes they won't ever get back together so firmly that she wagered 2000 yen. I guess Mako's become slightly less hopeful over the years.

But, their little gambling bubble burst when Ami piped up and said that if Chibiusa was still here in Tokyo, "then that means that Usagi and Mamoru will make it back together sooner or later,". This was, of course, logical, but Minako and Mako made an oh-so very serious agreement not to call the annoying brat to see if she was still alive.

I didn't see it, but I could just imagine Minako dashing to a phone booth five minutes later to call the Tsukino household and "see how things are going", all the while anxiously looking behind her back for a tall figure.

Just afterwards, I also visited Mamoru at his apartment. He called me a bit earlier, but I don't know why he wanted to talk to _me._ What could I possibly do for him? However, he had seemed very desperate and... Crazy.

His room was disheveled, _he_ was disheveled, and I was comforting him on his leather couch as he held the portrait of Usagi and him in his arms. It was ridiculous, to say the least. After talking with him and helping clean his usually spotless room up, I had him call up Chibiusa, living proof of his and Usagi's future. It made him feel better, so I then proceeded to scold him.

"Next time, Mamoru, don't be such a dick to Usagi. You guys argue all the time, honestly! Usagi has the purest heart I've ever seen. She's a catch. Seriously, do you need me to list of all of Usagi's suitors? Let's see... There was that Demande guy, then Haruka, then Seiya... Plus there's this guy down the hall who has the hots for her. He's pretty cute."

And so then I walked out with a final comment of "Watch out, Mamo, or your precious Usako will slip from your grasp!"

Mamoru's not that bad of a guy, he was just pretty awkward back in the day. He's better now.

Mostly.

All of this runs through my mind as Mako, Ami and I wait in the lobby of the building by the door. I'm making idle chit-chat about something with Ami when I hear someone step down the stairs. I look up with widening eyes and nearly swallow my tongue.

I see an enigma.

She steps down the stairs, her blonde hair flowing beautifully. The short black dress she's wearing, the one I picked out, hugs her curvaceous figure perfectly and contrasts excellently with her fair skin. The sharp heels she dons makes her legs look slender and long. She looks elegant. Divine. Immaculate. A goddess.

But her expression is that of a normal 18 year old girl - flighty, happy go lucky, cheerful, goofy. The kind who makes bunny ears with her fingers behind other people's heads in photos.

Maybe there's no enigma. Maybe that's just Minako.

And so, while I'm still reeling from the beautiful girl who's stepped up next to me, Usagi comes bounding down the steps, not tripping since she fortunately lost her clumsiness some time ago, and we walk to the party, which is being held at the campus fraternity house.

Glancing over at the gorgeous girl next to me for what seems like the thousandth time in the past two minutes, I swallow thickly. The bright moon, just risen and almost silver in it's luster, gives Minako and almost ethereal glow.

I'm not sure I'll be able to speak tonight.

Damn this party.

* * *

Hello!

I'm back! And this is probably my favorite fanfiction I've ever written. The next chapter is going to be pretty humorous, which I love.

Sailor Moon is my favorite anime; Rei (or maybe Makoto) is my favorite character. This Rei I've written dislikes men, like in the manga, but has the fiery temper, like in the anime.

This fic is basically a mind dump for all my headcanons about the senshi's futures… would Ami be a timid driver? What if _Usagi_ broke up with Mamoru? Etc…

I really think that all the senshi, except for Michiru/Haruka (of course) and maybe Chibiusa/Hotaru are just really, really amazing friends, or whatever you would call their lasting relationship through the centuries. But, if I had to ship someone, ReixMinako would be it, hence this story.

Thanks a million,

~Izzie


	2. And What Happened At The Party?

**Chapter 2 - And What Happened At The Party?**

"Hiiii! What's your siiiign?"

I stare over at the moon princess, who is currently draped over some guy's arm, giggling.

"I'm - hic- Cancer!" She continues. The guy, who suspiciously resembles Mamoru, looks down awkwardly at Usagi.

"Uhh… that's great, but I uh...?"

"Oh, come on! Tell me you're an Aquarius! I can tell we're a perfect match! Mamo-Chan wasn't- hic - right for me! You look greeeeat though!" She slurs, slumping slightly.

I gape at the scene in front of me, then close my eyes tightly, pinching the bridge of my nose.

Dammit Usagi.

I look at the scene around me to try and clear my head.

We've only been at this party a half an hour, and the insanity runs rampant. People making out in every corner, laughing, talking obnoxiously loud, splashing drinks, and - Jesus - there's a guy jumping off of the second story banister onto a pile of air mattresses.

The building itself is fairly nice, and tastefully decorated. Everyone, including myself, is in the common area on the first floor. The drinks and food and such are laid out near the front, close to the door. We're by the big couch and TV area, and way over to the right is the communal kitchen.

Unfortunately, there are a crazy amount of people here. I can feel the heat radiating from the other bodies, and it's making me cranky.

I shake my head and turn back to Usagi and the poor guy she's molesting.

I sigh and stalk up to the dude, who is desperately trying to wrestle away from her extreme snuggles.

"I'm very sorry about Usagi here," I start, offering an apologetic glance at the guy before crossing my arms.

"She has a habit of 'accidentally' drinking whatever alcohol she happens to come across," I say sternly, more to the inebriated girl than to her victim.

"It's fine, just - please get her off me, if my girlfriend sees, I'll-"

"Uh-huh. Yeah, fine," I say, brushing off the guy already.

I still do not trust men. At all. They cheat, lie, and deceive.

Just like my dad.

Girls lie too, but... I understand girls.

Besides, how can I have any interest in guys when my heart already belongs to someone else?

Namely, a girl?

Flipping my hair haughtily, I forcibly peel Usagi off the guy. She immediately tips over onto me, and I almost buckle under her weight. She really is a little chubby, what with all the junk food and video games.

"But wait!" She cries, reaching her hand out towards where we came from. "I di'nt get yerr blood tyyyype!" she drawls, but the guy has already disappeared. I would've, too.

"Usagi? How much did you drink?" I ask sharply as I drag her over to the leather couch Ami is helpfully occupying in the quieter corner of the room. She's obviously already bored with this party, and I could relate, if I wasn't racing around this place like a fool.

"Reiii! That's my secret! For mee to knooow. Just like how I'm-"

She pushes away from me with a determined look on her red face.

"The soldier of love and justice! Sailah Mooooon! In the name of the... Punish? I'll... Yeah! I'll moon you!" She cries out at the top of her lungs- although the music mostly drowns it out - with an absolutely sincere tone, her hands sloppily going through the usual motions.

I try to tackle her down, I'm honestly already embarrassed enough without her yelling something like that.

Seriously? It hasn't been even close to an hour at this party yet and all my friends are going wildly loopy.

 _Oh yeah_ , I suddenly realize. _I forgot that I was helping Mako._

Damn this party.

I place Usagi on the couch, and after giving her a bottle of water and entrusting her in Ami's very kind, very generous, very benevolent and oh-so-appreciated care, I race off to the large kitchen.

Now this is a strange story.

After we arrived at the party, the people on the volleyball team immediately called Mako over.

See, she has a bit of a reputation around campus, especially within the sport circles. Since she kick boxes, and her raw strength and diligence did not go unnoticed by those also in the sport. Word got around, and next thing you know, everyone knows of Menacing Mako's fierce drive and sheer brawn. It's made her quite popular in these circles, and she really loves having her sporty side being appreciated.

For the first time in her life, she isn't ashamed of her tomboyishness. Now, it's a strength. Something to be proud of.

So, at this party, things had gotten to the point where the athletic guys were literally challenging Mako to arm wrestling contests and shit.

"Hey, it's Menacing Mako!" I had watched one muscled guy cheer.

"I'll bet I can beat you in _any feat of strength_ you pick," He taunted. Honestly, he looked like a total douchebag.

The people that were circled around Mako _ooh'ed_ , and Mako gave the guy the most _crushingly patronizing_ look I have ever watched anyone shoot someone. It said, _spare me_ and _don't waste your time_ and _I will crush your soul._ It was the most magnificent thing I have ever seen. The guy nearly shriveled up at her cutting gaze, and I felt a swell of pride for my friend. I could just hear her thinking, 'if you only knew what I've been through, you wouldn't be so damn cocky'.

And so, the guy, clearly regretting his decision, swallowed as he stepped up to the cocktail table, all eyes in the room locked on the two.

"C'mon. What's amatter? Afraid of losing to a _girl_?" Mako taunted back at his nervous profile.

After cracking her knuckles, Mako placed her elbow on the surface with a thump, and offered her hand to him, a confident smirk on her face.

And then she promptly proceeded to smack his buff-assed arm on the table's surface with an exceptionally loud _slam_. The win was nearly instantaneous. The guy howled out in pain. The room was silent. Mako pumped her fists, her pretty ponytail swishing, and yelled out, "My strength is unparalleled! I am-"

Then she looked down at the wailing guy holding his arm tightly, exceptionally startled.

Her emerald eyes wide, she gasped. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to-" She leaned down and the guy cowered away from her towering height.

"No! I-I'm fine! Bruises are nothing!"

Mako, her motherly side coming out, cringed. "I'm so sorry... I'll... I'll make it up to you!"

And with that, she bolted into the communal kitchen, bags of flour and sugar and chocolate chips flying everywhere.

Apparently, in her shock, she reverted back to her domestic, girlish self. I stood outside the door jamb, staring quizzically at her.

"Mako-Chan, he'll be fine. You don't need to make... Cookies," I added, confusion apparent in my tone.

She smiled up at me tightly, her lovely spring green jumpsuit covered with white powder.

"I do! I can't just apologize! I think…" She added confidentially. "I think I might have broken his arm,"

"Ugggh... Fine, I'll help you." I groan. I can't just let her work all night for the asshole.

"Give me the whisk,"

And so that's how I got drafted into Mako's cookie-baking regime.

Currently, I dash to the oven, opening it with quilted mittens. Massive clouds of smoke pour out, and I fear that the fire alarm will sound. Mako sidles up behind me, tsk-ing at the sight of the burnt cookies.

I grin at her sheepishly, and my thoughts run far away from the mess in front of me.

This party has turned out to be a pain.

Babysitting drunk Usagi.

Baking with Mako - in heels and my favorite red dress, no less!

Plus, I haven't even been able to spend time with Minako! That was one of the reasons why I was attending this party - so I could spend time and have fun with Minako. But I can't! I don't even know where she is.

Last I saw, those bastard volleyball players stole my Minako from me, cheering her for the win and chatting her up. I was watching a boy talk to her, he was on her team, but I noticed something strange. He was the _nearly_ perfect guy for Minako -her dream guy is someone who has at least 3 full length albums released- but she wasn't paying any attention. She seemed almost annoyed, distant. Like her mind was on something else.

Someone else.

I'm suddenly yanked out of my thoughts. Mako frowns disapprovingly, reaching around to pull the pastries out, then shoos me out.

"I've got this. Go have fun, Rei. I think Mina was wondering where you went, maybe you should say hi." She adds, smiling warmly.

I look up at Mako - strong, feminine, boyish, and caring, all at the same time - and I smile for real, not sheepishly this time.

"Thanks, Mako. You should have fun too - if you want," I add as I walk out, grabbing a cookie for Usagi, who, as I step towards her, is now heaving into a waste basket, Ami holding her hair back. Nobody notices.

"Thank you, Ami," I smile at my friend.

She smiles back sweetly, patting Usagi's back gently.

I stare for a second - I'm in awe of how compassionate Ami is. No wonder She and Mako get along so well. I also love how Mako stands up for Ami when she can't – or won't – stand up for herself. They make a perfect pair.

I sit down next to her when Usagi drops the basket and leans back on the couch, guzzling the water I had given her earlier. She had looked positively green, but I think she's feeling better. Gasping for air, she leans forward, smiling slightly.

"Ami, Rei, thank you for taking of me. I - well, for once - I didn't know the punch was spiked. I guess I should've, though, huh?"

Ami giggles, and I smile, too. Usagi does look better, and I remember the warm cookie in my hand.

"Here," I say, leaning around Ami's petite frame. "This might calm your stomach."

Usagi stares at my outstretched arm holding the baked good, her eyes wide and her mouth breaking into a grin. She grabs it hungrily and chomps down.

I lean back against the soft brown leather, sighing in relief. Looking over at Ami, I see she's reading a book, but I don't recognize it as one of her own.

"Hey, Ami," I say, and she looks up at me, a gentle smile on her face, before putting the book down on her lap.

"Hello. Are you alright, Rei? You seem worn out,"

I nod. "I'm okay. But you seem bored,"

"No, I actually am not! I thought I would be, however, I found the chess club was attending this party, and so I talked with them some. They're quite friendly people, have you ever considered joining?"

I make a face.

"No thank you, but that's great they were here, Ami. I guess it's a good thing you came, then, but you're fortunate to have found some nice people here. There are a bunch of losers around that look like they're just here for the booze,"

Ami giggles, her hand covering her mouth, before nodding slightly and letting the subject drop. We sit in silence a while, simply people watching. It's amazing how many people end up kissing at a party. And I actually do see the chess club, over in the corner. They're rowdier than most would expect.

"Rei, why aren't you with Minako? You shouldn't be here babysitting me,"

Ami and I look at Usagi, startled. As I had thought earlier today, I marvel at how much she's grown. It's amazing, really.

She shifts her gaze to Ami.

"And Ami, weren't you talking with that guy you were chatting with earlier? I'm fine, you should both go have fun," she says happily. "I'm much better now, I think I'm going to go apologize to that guy from earlier. Maybe I can take him out on a date to, ah, apologize," She adds sheepishly.

"Ugh, Usagi, don't you think you've bothered the poor soul enough?" I say, rolling my eyes, before turning to Ami and raising an eyebrow at her cowering countenance.

"Ami… you didn't tell me about that!"

"About what?"

"About that guy! C'mon, tell me!" I goad, and Ami looks like she's accepting her fate.

"Well… I did talk with the chess club, but I also met this very nice boy, and we were talking about this one book we both love," She continues, her voice growing more animated. "And then we decided to trade books every once in a while as a way of staying in touch, since we're both so busy," She ended, a very content look gracing her delicate features.

Now I know where she got that book from… who knew Ami was so sneaky! I smile, happy she's found someone. It's so very Ami to have a book-pal… this guy is boyfriend material. Actually, over the years, Ami has shown little interest in guys. Maybe none of them were right for her.

I know that no boy is right for me. But even though I don't trust men, I'm not going to push my beliefs on my friends. If they like guys, that's fine.

Well, except Minako. She's mine.

Ami turns to Usagi.

"Are you sure you're okay, Usagi?" Ami says, to which Usagi nods emphatically.

"I think I'll stay here. Being around all these people is draining. They say I'm introvert, after all,"

"Well, I think Mako is coming out from the kitchen pretty soon… she'll definitely drop by and spend some time with you, one on one," I say to Ami, then start walking to find you-know-who. Out of the corner of my eye I see Usagi going towards the kitchen.

I don't know if she's going to help Mako. I don't know what Mako's going to do with all those cookies. I don't know how long Ami can stand being around all these people.

All I know is that I want to see Minako.

Damn this party.

Hello!

I thought this chapter was pretty humorous, and I love writing stories like this.

Minako's definitely going to be in the next chapter, so that's gonna be published in probably two weeks or so.

I'm having trouble with natural-sounding dialogue for the that chapter, so, sorry in advance for being "late".

Thanks a million,

~Izzie


	3. But What About Minako?

**Chapter 3 - But What About Minako?**

Where the hell is Minako?

I silently gripe to myself, wishing I just stayed home. This loud-ass, thumping pop-rock music is giving me a headache, and all these people forming an undulating sea of sweaty bodies makes me almost gag. It feels like it's one hundred degrees in this cavernous room. It's like I'm in a mosh pit. Seriously, these losers will use any excuse to party and get drunk. I'm used to the serene shrine, the quiet dorm, the usual campus calm. Not shouting, rowdy people.

While the air of the party was initially exciting, now all of this is getting on my nerves, and I can feel my temper shooting up like mercury in a thermometer.

Fucking party.

I forcefully shove my way past a group of taller guys, when one yells in my direction.

"Yo, hot stuff, what's up!"

I swivel backwards on my heel, and as I stare them down, I'm sure my eyes communicate my sharp irritation towards them.

"Drop dead!" I scornfully yell over the thumping music, quickly pointing a threatening finger at them. "You three are nothing but worthless losers! How dare you bother women with your cheap lines!"

Fucking men.

Fucking party.

Turning and moving forward, I hitch a right, blindly making my way to literally anywhere I can. This room seems much larger when I, a woman of average height, am fighting through all these people, and I've lost all my friends.

Ami is probably just about falling asleep by now out of sheer boredom. Mako is surely getting the attention of everybody for the delicious aroma of her baked goods, which I can faintly detect all the way over here. And Usagi… I really can't imagine what she's up to. Singing lovelorn songs on the karaoke machine? She's always been a wild card.

Suddenly, I'm shoved by someone else – karma? – when the crowds blessedly part and I'm stumbling no fewer than five feet in front of Minako, who's dejectedly staring into a red cup full of soda or something next to the drink table.

When she notices my presence, her head snaps up, and she immediately brightens. She grins, then launches herself at me, hugging me tightly with one arm and sloshing the contents of the cup. With the other. My arms, at first limp, respond to her hug, wrapping tightly around her waist. Thank goodness that I found her.

I can't feel nervous at this touch, it's just too much. And, I'm actually really concerned about Minako. She is usually the life of any party - her contagious laughter, constant excitement at any little thing, and good-natured humor makes her quite popular with the crowds.

And me.

So what's happened?

Minako's the first to disengage from the hug, and she looks at me with a relieved look on her face.

"Ah! Rei! They just wouldn't leave me alone!" She starts emphatically, placing the back of her hand on her forehead dramatically.

"Being this popular is such a burden! But at the same time, I can't help it that people love me so much! I've only recently been able to get away from my adoring fans!" She says, lilting her voice and crossing her arms petulantly, although I can tell her eyes are sparkling.

I roll my eyes, smiling.

"Sheesh, Minako, you're so vain!" I say, more playful than anything, although a slight whisper of sharpness colors my voice. I honestly can't help it.

"Well, at least I'm not arrogant, too, Ms. I'm Better Than Everyone Else!" She says, laughing genuinely and loudly, and slapping me on the back with her free hand.

Grinning in response, I watch as her shoulders shake up and down, her bright visage almost glowing in happiness. I can almost fully appreciate how much I love her in this moment. How much I love that vain, silly, yet strong goddess of love. Yet, other thoughts cloud my happy disposition, and I vocalize my concerns.

"So is that why you're alone, Minako? Also, what was wrong just a few moments ago? You seemed so down," It's disconcerting to have seen her like that. Her near-constant optimism is contagious, and it makes me happy. I know it's a cliché, but she's a ray of sunshine. An antidote to my temperamental disposition.

Her big eyes widen at my question, and she quickly looks down, a light blushing dusting her fair face.

"Well… nothing really. I was thinking about our friends, and of you, and… of how much I missed you," She continues with a slight smile. "And I was thinking, that- that even if no evil surfaced, and we never awoke as soldiers all those years ago… I feel like I would've still met you. And the others. Like, fate would push us together, and we would've still become… become friends, Rei," She finished, looking up at me, that exceptionally lovely blush still dusting her face. I wonder what that blush means.

I look at her, a fond smile on my face. She's usually never this sentimental. Minako always seems to live in the moment. What she likes now. Who she has a crush on now. She never had a chance to live in the moment, back when she was Sailor V, so why not live like that currently? Relish in the freedom of having friends who will watch out for you? So _you_ don't have to watch your _own_ back?

"I'm sure we would've become friends," I respond with a reassuring nod of my head.

Minako looks at me from under her eyelashes, then throws her head back, giving a loud and high-pitched laugh.

Honestly! This girl has so many changes in mood it makes me dizzy. It almost seems… unnatural. Like she's hiding something, yet I honestly can't imagine what. But Minako, despite being one of my best friends, has always had a sort of mysterious air to her. Like she has this sadness that is tucked deeply within her, one that only rears itself occasionally. Like an exceptionally sad memory, or a painful, yet vibrant and dizzying burst of sentimental feelings.

"But that probably sounds ridiculous!" Minako's saying now. "I was just thinking, is all!"

She smiles at my probably confused expression, then gently laces her fingers through mine, a softer look replacing the original excited one.

I look up at her – what's this gesture? Her gaze is tender and affectionate, a sharp contrast to the wild happenings that closely surround us.

Who is this girl? Bubbly, mysterious, haunted by her past, yet peppy…. And sweet. So many facets wrapped into this one person, and I simply cannot help but love her for it.

"So," Minako starts, disengaging her slender hand from mine. "What's been happening? Why do you look so flustered?"

I laugh, although it came out harsher than I wanted it to. Minako doesn't seem to care.

"Oh, you know, just dealing with Mako's baking regime, all these drunk kids, and, of course, Usagi's tipsy flirting,"

Minako nods, laughing.

"I think Usagi drank purposefully… believe it or not, I think she actually really misses Mamoru! She was actually crying, earlier, before you got here. I don't know why should would break up with Mamoru, if she cares so much about him. But, anyway, I went over to her and asked her why she was crying, but she just said something about how she missed an episode of her favorite anime…" She trailed off, a concerned look on her face.

"Why wouldn't she tell me how sad she was?" I wonder aloud.

Minako looks up quickly, as if this was a question I shouldn't even wonder about.

"Don't you know, Rei! Usagi looks up to you! You're always so composed and headstrong, I don't think she wanted to be seen as weak around you. She wants you to think well of her," she says, nodding.

I reel at this information, but decide I will consider it later, and so I change the subject.

"You must know her really well, Minako," I say, honestly surprised that Minako would understand Usagi's psyche so well.

Minako tilts her head back and forth, as if saying, _'well, kinda'._

"Some people say that I'm like Usagi, and so maybe that why. I mean, we like a lot of the same things, and we look similar…" She begins, a sort of melancholy look on her face. "But I don't think that's why."

"I'm different… in the way I see things… I have a different perspective on life than Usagi does, but, to some extent, I understand the way she thinks… it's confusing," She finishes, before quickly brightening, although I still see that soft undercurrent of sadness in her deep blue eyes.

No! Don't be sad! I mentally chide myself for bringing up this topic, and try to change the subject yet again.

"I think I understand what you're saying," I add. "But, maybe we should go check up on her, and everyone else. I'm tired of being broken up from everyone," And I really am.

"Yeah…, " Minako says quietly as she places her cup on some random surface. I gently grab her hand and look around for an easy exit, but this room is too damn packed for its own good. All these people are going to compromise the structural integrity of the house!

"Too bad we can't Sailor Teleport, huh, Minako?" I say bitterly, although my tone is cheerful.

Minako laughs. "That does suck! But what did Luna say?" She puts a finger to her chin, and then mimics our guardian cat. "Girls, you should not use your powers unless there is no other option! The energy produced may attract new enemies!"

I shake my head in response.

"But we weren't going to listen! Do you remember when we went behind buildings on the south side to use our attacks against glass bottles and cardboard targets and such?"

Minako grins, moving out of the way slightly so someone can pass.

"Of course I do. Your one-handed _fire souls_ were legendary! You charred the entire brick wall! And I used… I used my _love me chain_ as a lasso, right? That's right, I almost got Artemis!" she giggles.

"Oh man, he chewed us out," she continues.

"How did he even find out?" I wonder aloud. "He must've gotten too much static in his fur that day. 'Oh no, Mina's using her energy inappropriately!'" She laughs at my imitation, and then tilts her head back against the wall. As I look over, she seems like she's mentally debating something, and she's squeezing my hand more tightly by the second.

"What?" I ask.

"Rei, do you wanna ditch this place? This party's no fun at all," She glances over at me inquiringly.

I sigh deeply. I don't know. I'd like to, yes, but...

"But our friends," I say. "We can't ditch _them_ ," Which is true, as much as I'd like to, well… actually? Usagi can be taken care of by Makoto, and they can all go home if they want to. It's just, Minako and I don't.

I relay this information to Minako, and she beams. "Okay, well let's go check on them first, see how everything's going,"

I nod, then we head over the where Mako and Usagi are grouped together on a couch, although Ami's missing.

I look at Minako in confusion, and she just shakes her head. We step over onto the couch, and Minako sits next to Usagi, who is weeping pathetically. I myself sidle up next to Makoto, who's petting Usagi's hair.

"Mako, what happened?" I ask.

"Usagi's been crying about Mamoru. She's crying… because she's crying, believe it or not. She feels like she's emotionally dependant on Mamoru… or something?" Makoto says, shaking her head. "I'm not really sure..." she trails off.

What? That's news. What the hell is with everyone? Fucking party.

"I just… don't know anything anymore," Usagi cries.

Minako smiles kindly at Usagi. "Oh, Usagi. You'll be okay, we'll get through this. I know you'll be happy sooner or later, even if you don't get together with Mamoru. I should know, I am the goddess of love, after all!" she winks.

"But, Minako, you've never been in _love_ before!"

This bursts Minako's bubble. I can almost see the crestfallenness wash over her face. Usagi shouldn't have said that, since Minako's always been sensitive about things like that; even if it's true. Minako slumps back against the couch with a blank, yet simultaneously mournful look.

"Yeah," she says quietly, her arms limp, her eyes staring not into space, but back in time, to something from a long, long time ago. I know there's nothing I can do when she gets like this, so broken and disheartened. I know how damaged she is, from back when she was Sailor V. Something happened. Something bad, something that crushed her and pushed her to throw herself into her duties. To forget.

Then she found us, and she got better. She could be alive, and live, and have friends and fun. And she got better. But once in a while, an offhanded remark or statement by someone drags her back down so easily, it's scary.

I remember, around the time Haruka and Michiru came to town, Minako got so dejected because she was worried she didn't have a pure heart. I was walking home from school when I saw her so depressed on the swing set, but I saw that Artemis was there trying to cheer her up, so I walked on, yet it still concerned me greatly. Of course, she later found out she did have a pure heart, but I feel like there's always that lingering worry. That she's not fully human, or that she's missing out on some basic experience that others take for granted.

I don't know what though.

Back in the present, I step down to kneel in front of Usagi. Minako and Mako look at me, and they know, _I know_ , that I'm the only one that can cheer Usagi up. I know that Mako's been trying, but for whatever reason, I think Usagi is closest to me. I don't why the hell that would be, we're very different, but still. The sentiment stands.

"Usagi…" I start, and she looks up at me from the crook of her arm that she's crying into. Her blue eyes are red and swollen, and the pain she's feeling is almost tangible. That's something incredibly strange about Usagi – she can feel something so intensely, and with so little, or with so few words, make everyone in the room feel it too. So that they can understand what it is she's feeling, or make everyone believe in what she believes. This is why she is going to be our ruler. Because she has the unique ability to bring everyone, even her enemies, to her side.

"Usagi… can you tell me what it is, exactly, that's wrong? Why _did_ you break up with Mamoru?"

She looks into the distance, a wistful expression on her face. Who knows what's going through her head, but what she says surprises me greatly.

"It's… so scary. Having your future sealed by fate," she says, turning so she's sitting cross-legged. "Back in the day, I was so blindly in love with Mamoru. I could easily picture myself with him, a hundred, a thousand years in the future. But… what if my feelings change? How? How can it be good that I'm bound to a single destiny with him?"

As Usagi pauses, I glance over at Minako, who has a slight, yet unmistakable glint of irritation in her eyes, and Makoto, who is silently tearing up.

"Do I not have a choice? Is it what the universe demands I do? Have Mamoru as my husband, and me be his wife? Even if… even if I do still love him…" She looks into my eyes, and I almost wish she didn't, her gaze is so intense.

"It's hard not to feel like I don't have a choice," she finishes solemnly.

I look down at my knees. How can I possibly respond to a statement like that? If that's why Usagi broke up with Mamoru, it doesn't really seem like a good reason. In fact… that's ridiculous! That's probably why Minako's so irritated; how ungrateful of Usagi! The universe practically _hands her_ the perfect guy on a silver platter, and yet she is so unappreciative! When girls like Makoto can't find anyone, how can Usagi be so… childish?

"Do you still love Mamoru?" I ask quietly. Usagi nods.

I sigh deeply. Stealing a glance at Minako for strength, something I dearly need, I begin.

"Imagine, imagine that you're in a world. Where there is no Mamo-chan. You don't have a picture of him on your dorm desk, you can't brag to anyone about your med student boyfriend,"

"Or, remember how you felt when Mamoru left for America? Back in high school? I remember, I remember that you were so devastated, it was pathetic. Honestly, getting all worked up over that! I think that proves how much you care for him!"

I stand up, getting more irritated at the distinct lack of logic is Usagi's feelings. But maybe that's simply how feelings work; you can't control them, illogical or not. Maybe I shouldn't have passed judgment on Usagi so quickly. Maybe she does have a point – doesn't everyone want a choice?

"Tsukino Usagi! Have your feelings changed for Chiba?"

Her eyes widen at my sudden change in attitude. That's right! I want her to feel something other than wistful self-pity. Get out of your rut, Usagi! Examine your feelings!

"Yes or no?" I demand.

She shakes her head hesitantly.

"Well, you know what, you should be damn thankful! How can anyone say, if they truly love someone, that they don't want to be with them forever? If you love someone, oh so dearly, with all your heart, you wouldn't give a damn about fate, or the universe's dealings! If you love Mamoru, then you know that you do and you will want to be with him forever! So what if it's 'destiny' or 'fate'? This is YOUR life! Grab that love and hold it dearly and closely!"

Apparently, I was speaking more loudly than I thought, because people all around us are giving me weird looks. What? I get worked up about things I care about. I look at Minako, and she's staring at me, wide eyed, but not like Usagi was earlier. She's looking at me with hope. With that flicker of optimism that burns so brightly within her. Usagi opens her mouth to say something, but I cut in, my heart welling with these sudden feelings brought on by my proclamations.

"And I'm not finished! Do you, of all people, not know the value of love? If you have a passion for someone, for living with them, and loving them, and having them and having them have you, then you need to take that love, and that passion, and live it, fully and completely inside and out! Let that fire consume you wholly and transform you into a better person! Don't dampen that flame! You need to take that passion and run with it!"

Standing tall, I take a firm look at each one of my friends present. I look at the awed Mako, who has gotten so unnecessarily dejected from her previous rejections and break ups, and I look at Usagi with her quivering lip, and who has taken her love for granted, and questioned the authenticity of it. And then I look at Minako, the object of my passion, the fire that I so hypocritically have been trying to dampen. Minako, who is now scrutinizing me as if she is seeing me for the first time in many years. Taking in my posture, my impassioned glances, and my aura. I certainly can correlate that look to the many glances I have given her.

And as I gaze into her blue eyes, and she into mine, I feel certain of many things. But, my own doubts hold me back, else I might simply get down on one knee and propose right at this moment. All from that one look.

We must have been staring at each other for some time, because Mako clears her throat awkwardly, snapping Minako and I out of our trance.

"You okay, Minako? She says meaningfully, leaning around Usagi's frozen form. Usagi's just staring down at her lap, an intense look on her face.

"Yeah," Minako says, clearly dazed, but managing to look at Mako and respond competently.

After nodding her head in affirmation, Mako stands up next to me, stretching her arms up casually.

Grinning, Mako pipes up, "Geez, Rei, they don't call you the soldier of passion for nothing. I think you made Usagi's brain short-circuit!" She laughs genially, and I smile.

"But, really, that was quite inspirational. Oh, hey, um… I gotta go to the restroom, it looks like there's a line though. Wanna come with, so I'm not bored waiting?"

I glance at her questioningly, but oblige nonetheless.

"Be back, Minako, Usagi," Makoto says with an air of casual laziness. As I wave to our friends, Minako turns to Usagi, and I see they're already talking about something. Usagi looks serene, a sharp contrast to the previous, weepy girl. Usagi is blushing, however. Maybe she _is_ embarrassed to be crying in front of me. Or am I just being conceited?

So, Makoto and I trek towards the bathroom, the people parting like the sea to give Makoto a wide berth. Why are they so scared of her? Is it about that guy's broken arm from earlier, courtesy of Mako and with compliments from her mountain sensei? But this leads me to another thought.

"Hey, Mako," she glances down at me. "What _are_ you gonna do with all those cookies?"

She shrugs, although she seems determined and grave under that careless air.

"I dunno. I have too many, though. I made them, and a lot of them burnt, but I shouldn't be held back by them. It bothers me that they were destroyed… but should I be so upset? But how can I just… forget? And not let that memory of these failures affect my future baking?"

I listen to Mako with the expression of someone struggling to make out garbled Pig Latin over an old radio.

"I… don't think I follow? Mako? Are we still talking about cookies?"

She looks down at me as if suddenly noticing my presence. "What cookies? Oh, yeah, well Ami's-"

I physically jump. Ami! How could I forget about her? It didn't even register that she wasn't present with Mako and Usagi! I feel guilty, even though my absentmindedness didn't directly affect her.

"- taking care of that. She was just sitting there reading, so I asked her to go sit by the cookies and take them out when the time came," Then she looks forward again, and her mind is instantly transported somewhere else.

When we reach the hallway, Mako instantly stops, then leans against the dark wall, her face shrouded in shadows and her eyes covered by her bangs. I stop too, confused at her movements since the bathroom's further down.

"You're a hypocrite," she says lowly.

I widen my eyes. What? Did I say something?

She suddenly looks up at me, and even in the relative darkness I can still see her emerald eyes are bright with determination.

"You know what I'm talking about, Rei! Telling Usagi to 'take that passion and run with it' when you yourself don't know the first thing about taking a chance on love! And don't you dare use 'your dad' as an excuse. You're being a coward!"

 _My Father._ The term strikes me, rendering me mute. I didn't realize Makoto could be so simultaneously cruel and observant.

The man who abandoned me because he cared too damn much about his own career.

Selfish bastard.

I don't remember a whole lot about him, yet I remember just enough for it to leave a gaping, wretchedly painful hole. I spend months bandaging up and trying to heal that hole, only to have my pitiful band-aid repair easily tears at any small reminder of him. And then I try to build up that wall again. So I don't have to feel that pain.

And how could I possibly heal? My mom died. My dad dumped me off on my Grandpa, who took care of me so well, and, as I have seen for some time now, he loves me dearly. But for such a long time, how could I know that anyone loved me? My self-worth was wrecked by this one person, and being shunned by so many others for my abilities did no good at all.

So what did I do? I did what anyone in my position would do. I pushed people away. I pushed Yuuichuro away. I pushed people at the Academy, who wished they could've been friends with me, away. How can I get close to anyone, anyone at all, when I have this dull, vague yet strong fear of rejection hanging over my head?

"I know I'm a hypocrite. You think I don't that I am?!" I almost yell, more to myself than Mako.

"Look," she continues, snapping me back into reality. "I don't want to be mean. But if I have to be the tough-love one, then so be it. But I want you to be _happy_ , Rei. Happier than I ever was,"

"Follow your feelings, Rei," she says. "Why should Usagi be the only one with a lover?" She smiles at me fondly, as a mother would unto a child. I scowl slightly, but I know she has my best interests at heart.

"Look, I'll cover for you if you go talk with Minako alone somewhere. Did you see how she was looking at you? A blind person could _feel_ the energy from that,"

"Hey! I know all about energy!" I snap, mostly because I don't know what else to say. And what could I say?

But Makoto just pats my head, _God,_ _the condescension!_ , and walks back. I watch as she waves to Ami, who actually _is_ in the kitchen, although it looks like she's half-asleep sitting on the countertop, her reading glasses sliding off her tiny nose.

Okay, I give. I'll stop pushing people away. I'll talk to Minako. But we'll see where it goes.

I struggle _back_ to the couch, once again, although no one parts ways for _me_.

"Minako," I breathe, and she looks up at me, her eyes clear and not as sad as earlier. Usagi is clearly better as well, as she's people watching with a bored expression on her face. When Usagi looks up too, she smiles and waves at me, getting up to give me a hug.

"Ugh, you're wrinkling my skirt," I complain, although I return the hug. She smiles up at me with such a dear, earnest _and_ endearing look that it really makes my heart melt a little, so I smile back broadly. God, she is so cute sometimes. Not Minako-level cute, but still. Cute like a puppy.

"Thank you," she whispers happily. "I should live my love fully… I think I understand what you're saying,"

"But why are you so happy now, Usagi?" Minako says from the couch, raising her hand in a questioning gesture. "What about Mamo-"

"Usagi! Cookies!" It's Makoto, calling from the kitchen.

Instantly distracted, Usagi releases hold of me to race over to The Mother Hen. When I make eye contact with the baker, she winks at me.

"Go on ahead, Rei!" I can sense what she's saying. "I've got you covered!"

So I turn back to Minako, who's stood up and is standing next to me. She looks like she's wondering what to do with herself, all cute and awkwardly brushing her dress.

"So, Minako," I start hesitantly, leaning my forearm on her shoulder. Well, people have always said I had the utmost confidence in everything else! Why not in love, too? Maybe… maybe she loves me too. Can't I hope? Can't I dream? Am I allowed that?

Even if she _liked_ me, I would accept that. I would take anything from her. Of course, I've always leaned towards the pessimistic side, and odds say she doesn't love me, or even like me, back.

But, she blushes at the contact, trying to avoid looking me in the eye, and I struggle to stifle a laugh. After years of making me red in the face, well, it's about time she blushes, too!

"Rei," she says, oh so quietly. I can hear her shallow breathing, and I feel her quickened pulse. She wasn't acting like this before.

Minako looks up at me, a small smile on her face. She looks… resigned. Like she's given into something she's been fighting for years.

"So, hey, did you still want to ditch this place? I don't think anyone will mind," she says.

I look over at her inquiringly. There are so many signs… am I a coward? Am I fighting, when I shouldn't be? Should I just give in and accept the consequences?

I smile and nod, entangling her hand within mine.

"Sounds great,"

* * *

Hello!

For those of you who are actively following this story, I'm sorry for taking so long on this chapter. Fortunately, the next chapter is already about 80% complete, so it should be finished up by this Friday.

Some things about this chapter! So, this chapter was mostly about Rei. And as you guys can see, Usagi's break up was really just a plot-device to make Rei realize that she needs to do something about her love for Minako.

So, I don't know about this chapter. It was written a little bit at a time, so I feel like it's a little choppy? Like, events don't 'flow' well. I may be being too critical on myself, but if anyone has any constructive criticism for this chapter, please don't hesitate to say something. Fortunately, the next chapter is far better, because I wrote a bulk of it at one time, and it's not as filler-y. Like, something actually happens! Yeah! And it's more about Minako! Yeah!

Thanks a million,

~Izzie


	4. So What Did They Do?

**Chapter 4 - So, What Do They Do?**

"Sounds great," I say.

Minako nods, beaming, seemingly over her previous… _blushy-ness_. I wonder where we should go? Go out to eat, maybe go back to the dorms and hang out? I really like Minako's dorm. She decorated it quite tastefully and cleanly, and it has one design style, unlike Usagi and my shared dorm, where half of the room has oddly-proportioned stuffed animals and small posters fastened with pastel washi tape, and the other half has salt lamps and traditional Japanese art. Of course, I myself have few choice music records kept under my bed for art purposes. Mako's and Ami's dorm is far more uniform, save for Ami's towering bookshelf that complements Mako's tiered, wrought-iron plant shelf.

Minako takes a step forward, seemingly pondering the situation, but then something catches her eye, and she looks like she's remembering something she had forgotten about. She tugs on my hand, and looks up at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. Grinning, she happily bounces up and down in her silver heels.

"Then come on! But," she adds, putting her index finger up importantly. "Before we go, let's have fun together," She says, nodding her head in one direction.

I follow her gaze, and then I groan, slouching onto her shoulder like a sick man, my hair splayed out down her back and my arm limps at my sides. She completely ignores my protests, something she has become quite good at over the years.

"We're doing this, Rei! I really want to sing karaoke with you! I picked out a song ahead of time and everything. You know how much I love singing in front of an adoring crowd!" She gushes.

I know I can't say no. No way, no how. Those glittering blue eyes and our entwined fingers aren't helping, either. And she smells so nice, it's intoxicating. But honestly! What happened to her 'ditch this party' plan? She's so easily distracted it's silly.

But, despite my weak protests, Minako nearly jumps to the television, where the bulky blue karaoke machine has already been set up in front of it, no doubt at the blonde's very own request. The sight of it makes me nervous; I haven't sung in so long! Sure, I hum some alt rock or indie songs sometimes, but singing? Not for months, and as a result I very nearly choke when she cries out loud enough for the entire room to hear. When she does, one by one most of the people in the large room look in our direction, some with interested looks, others with indifferent glances.

Generally, I don't have stage fright, I mean, I loved singing at the academy's school festivals, and I now for a fact I'll still be excellent at singing, as I always have been. But, I suppose I'm a bit on edge tonight. And who the hell wouldn't be? This whole party's been a mess, but it may yet turn around. Especially now that I have Minako with me.

And, if playing karaoke makes Minako happy, then I have to. I'd do anything for her.

Anything.

"Everyone!" She's yelling out now. "Hino Rei and I, Aino Minako, are going to sing a duet!" She poses with me as if we're a pop act or something, and I follow suit as best I can.

And the people, at first mostly focused in their circles, continue to look up at her cry. They positively eat our little show up, converging en masse. I hear yells of, "It's Minako-san!" and "Yeah, sing!" Seriously, she has adoring fans, and she's not even an idol. I feel a little jealous, actually. Not because, I don't have fans, which I do, honestly do you know how many people at my old academy idolized me? No, I'm mostly jealous because in all those fans, there's sure, there's sure to be someone who likes Minako, and maybe... Maybe she likes them back.

The thought nearly makes me cringe.

Minako yells for someone to shut the pulsing music off, and she bounces over to the karaoke to turn it on.

Oh, God, I don't even know which song she's choosing! Have I heard it before? Surely she wouldn't pick something I haven't sung before today!

When a new beat replaces the old one, I relax as she places her back against mine, our sides facing the crowding partiers.

I know this song. We've practiced it a million times, and one particular memory surfaces.

One day in high school, Minako had brought a pink cassette with a picture of some pop idol on it over to the shrine. She had a mischievous glint in her eye, and she proclaimed that we would practice this song until we knew it by heart.

I had been sweeping when she arrived, and I merely grunted at her passionate exclamation - I was in a pretty bad mood that day, for whatever reason.

She balked at my reaction and started again, her expressions becoming more zany by the minute and her tone becoming more absurd.

"Rei! I have tried so many times to win idol competitions and I've never won! Once! I'm an excellent singer, I can dance, and I have the drive! I'm perfect!" She added, a dream shining in her eyes.

"But," she added, the back of her hand resting on her forehead, melodramatic tears flowing from her closed eyes.

"It's simply not meant to be - despite my heart's protests, I understand that-" Minako paused, her tone doing a 180. She clenched her shaking fist in the air, continuing.

"These _stupid idiots_ they put on the judge panels don't understand the extent of my talent. So," she sighed, putting her hands palms-up in acceptance.

"I've given up, Rei,"

Although I initially was somewhat ignoring Minako's dramatic speech, I immediately perked up at her confession. Dropping my broom, I rushed over to her, my miko bottoms almost tripping me up, and grabbed onto her shoulders. She looked positively devastated.

"Minako! Don't you dare give up on your dreams! You are so amazing for putting so much effort into becoming an idol! And I - I believed you! I believed you could!"

Then I pulled her into a hug, my head buried in her favorite purple jacket.

Pulling away from her, my hands falling to her arms, I looked in her eyes. Suddenly, her demeanor had changed completely, a mischievous grin appearing, and she slowly raised the cassette between us.

"Which is why I have _this_ baby. We're going to practice this song, and then we're going to audition this weekend - as a duo! We're going to win, Rei!" She cried, pumping her fist with glee, her eyes tightly shut with excitement.

I nearly fell over.

And, despite my annoyance at her scheme and my ticking eyebrow, I smiled. For the first time that day. All because of Minako.

Her enthusiasm was simply infectious.

And so, hand in hand, we ran into my room, throwing on the most ridiculous clothes we could find in my closet. Neons, animal print whatever, bathing suit bottoms over leggings, everything. It was hilarious, seeing her dress like she was straight out of Harajuku.

And when I looked in the mirror at myself, it struck me - this wasn't me. I never did anything like that before, just... Be goofy and funny.

Sure, I'm not always serious, like I show on the outside, but I'm really not silly like that.

So, as I stared at myself, I realized something.

Minako brought out this side of me. She made me happy, even on a bad day. She made me laugh, and filled me with joy. She still does. So then, as I was still reeling from my realization, she placed the cassette in my radio and turned it all the way, tossing me a hairbrush in lieu of a microphone.

The afternoon was spent singing along to the song until our throats were hoarse and we had stains on our cheeks from the tears of laughter at our silly dance moves. Later, we actually had a choreographed dance to accompany the song.

It was then I realized how absolutely fundamental Minako is to my life. Without her I would die. It doesn't matter how she feels back; my love will never change. All it took was a silly afternoon to partially realize it, even if it took me a few more years to fully understand the extent of my love.

And now, as the same tempo kicks up, I look at her, and she looks at me. Then we nod at each other, and simultaneously start our first pose, arms outstretched. **[1]**

Minako's up first. I can hear her breathe in deeply, just before she belts out the first few words.

 _You found your way_

 _To me by clinging to the truth,_

 _That promise of love…_

Her voice is low and actually pretty hot. Sultry. Of course, what do I expect? She was practically born for this. Well, that and protecting the Earth, the Moon Kingdom, and her friends. But, she continues on, and grabbing my hand with her free one, she pulls me close, as if acting out the scene. Her hand on my waist, she croons, her eyes locked on mine, causing my heart to nearly stop.

 _And now you rest_

 _Dreaming of love_

 _Dreaming of you and me!_

This wasn't part of the plan.

What is she doing? This is… this is passionate! Sensual! She's… never acted like this before.

Minako forcibly pulling my body up, we face the growing crowd, and they seem a bit… entranced. I can see why Minako loves this so much. As she finishes her verse, she gives me a nudge and releases me. I nearly stumble, but am able to bend down, as part of the original choreography. Hopefully it will work out, I think, but as I start singing the second portion, I note how nice I sound.

 _Love will not live if it remains a dream!_

 _There must be desire…_

Standing up, I walk towards Minako, who is elegantly mirroring my steps, her hands tightly clasped around her microphone, ready for when I finish.

 _And it should never be alone…_

 _Fill me with the powerful truth!_

 _Forever more!_

Closing the distance, we get very close to each other.

We bring our hands towards each other, and as I end the final note, her fingers entwine through mine, and I see her gently smile before we separate and both begin singing, our hands reaching out towards each other, as if we were pulled apart by external forces.

 _If that's what you want, then_

 _I dare you to find it!_

We almost dance towards each other, before grabbing each other's arms and pulling each other close again. I notice she almost tumbles in her heels; she really wears sneakers more than anything, but she's too intensely focused on the song. Even if it is just karaoke. Even if it's just a silly university party. But the melody is loud and intense, and when I take a quick glance, everyone in the audience is moving with the beat.

 _There is a burning red kiss_

 _A fire tattoo!_

 _Our past and future engraved upon a tattoo!_

She lays a quick kiss on my forehead, and I could swear it actually does burn, right to my core. I feel myself shiver, and I sense her shaking as well. What the hell?

 _I know with one look_

 _There is no way to hide it!_

 _It's in the shape of your lips_

 _That burning tattoo!_

Now it's my turn to kiss her hair quickly, before the next note, and I quickly breathe in. I think I'm becoming a pervert. But, we move on, side by side, stepping to the beat of the song and singing our hearts out. At the final few lines, we nearly jump to each other, face to face, as if we're singing directly into each other's hearts. She so close, my chest vibrates from her vocals, and it's so amazing; I can _feel_ her singing! Her voice is in me!  
 _  
So just keep holding me!_

 _We'll be free!_

 _Love's destiny, woo-ooo!_

And we finish! Our eyes locked on each other, we pant, our bodies slightly sticky. Some people clap politely, others simply stare in amazement, most yell loudly and whistle and scream Minako's name. I guess people don't know me as well.

But that's not what I'm thinking about.

As I stare into the depths of Minako's eyes, our bodies inches from each other, I search deep within her soul. Her eyes are yearning, almost desperate. Like she wants me to understand something important. Something she couldn't ordinarily say. Were those words she sang so passionately meant for me?

I know that the lyrics, despite being somewhat metaphorical, fit so well to describe how I feel about her.

So, we both bow a couple of times to the increasingly raucous applause, and, as I stand, I suddenly notice our friends in the crowd. Makoto is winking at Minako, and even Ami is here, giggling at Usagi's deer-in-the-headlights, confused stare. If I squint, I see that Usagi is actually blushing slightly.

What did we do?

Minako laughs at all the responses and waves at our friends, bouncing on tiptoe.

"Okay," Minako whispers to me as the normal party music replaces our powerful song's beat. In the slight confusion of the crowd parting and scattering every which way, I lose sight of the other girls, but I get one final glimpse at Makoto, who's mouthing something to me.

"Go," I think is what she's saying with a wink. Or maybe "mow," but that doesn't make much sense. I'm not good at reading lips.

"Okay," Minako's saying into my ear, distracting me. " _Now_ we can ditch this place. I don't like leaving a party without a bang!"

"What, no! We were just starting to have fun!" I joke.

"Nope!" She responds cheerfully. "That's another party rule – when you know that you can't top the fun you just had, you leave! Come fashionably late, leave fashionably early, you don't get tired, you don't have to suffer through the dwindling numbers of people… you get it," She seems so excited and happy after our song, I simply can't bear to say anything against her somewhat illogical theory.

"But… we don't actually have to leave this house to get away. I think… I think the balcony on the top floor is nice. You can see a lot," She nods her head at her own statement.

"Oh yeah? I haven't seen it. You'll have to show me," I say.

So, Minako grabs my hand tightly, and after slipping away behind the television, she jogs up the stairs, I struggling behind her, and we're just running and running and running... I don't know whether we're running away from something or towards something but all I know is we're running.

And finally she turns a hallway and we almost run into this French door, which Minako unceremoniously and oh-so-quietly opens. At first, all the lights are off, and the first thing I notice when she flicks the glass ceiling light fixture on is how, shockingly, there's no one in this room! How did it come to be? What freak-of-nature, inter-dimensional room does this have to be to _not_ be filled with people?

It's not even filled with that much furniture, just a couch in the center, facing the _huge_ window, and some stray side tables that dot the walls. They have some empty linen shopping bags, plants and vases and telephones and such on them. The floor is tiled, and our heels click on the surface when we walk, creating an arrhythmic beat. I can fully relax now that I'm away from all the people. And up here, on the sixth or seventh floor (did we actually climb that many flights of stairs?), the music is muffled exceptionally well. It's relatively quiet, for the most part.

But once I get over my shock, I look over at Minako, and she's giggling at my expression, her bow gently shaking. "C'mon!" She cries, only letting go of my hand once we open the glass door, or window, I guess, and step out onto the balcony. Closing my eyes and breathing in this blessedly fresh, cool night air, I appreciate how… different nighttime smells than daytime. It's like thousands of precious flowers, only to be seen in the light of moon, bloom gorgeously at midnight, releasing their clean, fresh, light scent to disperse throughout the starlit air.

But it takes me a while to notice the actual view. As my eyes adjust to the distance, I wholly take in the view. I don't know how it's physically possible, but we can see the warmly glowing, golden Tokyo Tower, which provides an excellent contrast to the cool metal tones of the tall skyscrapers. The buildings emit a checkerboard of pure white light, and they all jut up at different heights, as if they themselves are the chess pieces in a complex and long-going game.

And the skyscrapers reflect gorgeously on what I can see of the mirror-like, rippled surface of the Odaiba waterfront. The Rainbow Bridge, stretching majestically over the water, gives off beautiful neon light of all colors, just like the phenomenon for which it was named. The colors blur and meld and blend together, like pastel paints mixed on an artist's easel, only to become distinct again when I refocus my eyes.

The luxurious yachts that languidly float on the surface and under the bridge look like serene water birds, gliding like it's their second nature, and producing thin ribbons of glittering water in their wake. The ribbons seem like they're made of millions of precious diamonds, sparkling and dancing from the thousands of illumination sources.

And, although it might be my imagination, I can vaguely make out the snow-crested tip of Mount Fiji, shining and shimmery from the light of the yellow crescent moon that is high above it. The natural and rocky background, with its jagged and irregular features, and always looking like it's a painting drawn out of someone's vivid imagination, create such a sharp contrast to the right angles and soulless gleam of the metal city I live in. The contrast, rather than highlighting the ugliness of craggy rock or the lack of uniqueness in the buildings, instead causes the eye to appreciate the good in both.

And as I look closely at the tangled web of streets nestled deeply within the reaching, reaching, always reaching blue-gray buildings, I see that, despite the late hour, there are plenty of pedestrians and cars flowing on the streets, but from where we are, it doesn't seem chaotic or confusing. It seems calm. Peaceful. Orderly. From up here, does anything really matter? My father could be one of the millions of people down there, just a small speck of nothingness, a flit in the eye that goes away when you blink.

Makoto's right, I shouldn't let the memory of my father hold me back. How can I? Things worked out fine with my friends. Why not in love, too?

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I hear Minako say _something_ , but it sounds like she's a million miles away, not standing right next to me. Yet I can feel her body heat, can smell the subtle vanilla perfume that she spritzed on before we left. Her golden hair almost ethereally floats in the fresh, sweet breeze, and her eyes, just like the blue water, reflect the million tiny lights, highlighting the depth and soul I can see in them.

"Yeah," I breathe.

"Rei…" she says again, quietly. "You're staring at me again," I see her eyes flicker down to my lips. How could I have been so oblivious all these years? The signs… the signs were always there. Was I too scared to face them?

"Sorry," I mumble, turning my face away. Poor girl is stared at enough.

"So," Minako changes the subject cheerfully, leaning on the white banister. "Looks like I'm gonna win my bet with Mako,"

"What'd you bet again? That Usagi and Mamoru _were_ going to get back together?"

Minako nods. "Yeah, within this month. Looks like she's gonna owe me!"

"Well," I say, standing upright and crossing my arms. "Then I get half of your winnings,"

"What?" Minako cries, eyes wide. "You weren't part of the initial bet, Rei,"

"But if it weren't for my little talk with Usagi, then it might be _months_ before they got back together," I say emphatically.

Minako rolls her eyes, effectively ignoring me.

"So, hey, what do you want to do tomorrow?" She asks, perking up. She seems so calm now. "It's going to be a nice day… Maybe the park in Roppongi, by your old academy? Mako should come too, she's been wanting to try out a new picnic recipe… some kind of sandwich? I think," she adds, looking over at me inquiringly.

I nod, then look back out into the view, letting the wind wash over me. My mind is calm, and at ease. But despite the happiness I felt since I finally got to be with Minako, I simply can't overlook how strangely she acted earlier, with Usagi. I know, I just know that it has something to do with me and I can't stand not knowing why. Maybe I shouldn't say anything; things are going so well, so why should I ruin the night over my egocentric nosiness? But I have to know. I don't know when I decided, exactly, but tonight is the night. Tomorrow I will know for sure whether Minako loves me back. But do I want to know? Should I take a chance? My mind spins just thinking about it. I quickly decide to let things happen naturally.

"I'm sorry, Minako, but please tell me something," I start, looking over at her again, but with a look that's concerned and honest. She nods her head, as if to ask 'what?'.

"What happened earlier? Usagi said that you've never been in love, and… I could tell that it just broke you inside,"

I feel Minako stiffen at my words. Why? It's like she's mentally debating whether to say something or not. Doesn't she trust me? No, of course she trusts me. She trusts me with her life, as I entrust mine to her. It's how it's always been between her and I.

"If you don't want to tell," I say casually, turning and leaning my side and arm on the banister. "That's okay. But I don't want you to keep everything bottled up inside. It's not… good. Secrets eat you up inside and destroy you from within. You know that, V,"

She looks up at me in shock, her hands tightly grabbing on the banister for dear life. I knew calling her that would elicit a response. I can only assume that, whatever happened, happened when she was Sailor V, before she was ever Sailor Venus, before I knew her so exceptionally well. Before, she just a name to me. Of course, everyone had heard of Sailor V, masked crime fighter extraordinaire. How odd! How so exceptionally strange and improbable that I would meet Sailor V, who would become Sailor Venus, and that I would get to know her so intimately, that I would be destined to live my life with her! Live _many_ lives! _Had lived lives before this one!_

It's a million to one. It's a billion to one. It doesn't make sense and _yet it is_. We will live, a thousand years into the future, protecting the Earth. Protecting each other. Who on God's green Earth, who in the universe would ever guess that my life, that Usagi's and Makoto's and Ami's would be this way? That Minako would have been chosen to bear the weight of fighting against the Dark Kingdom _years_ before any of us were. She was barely twelve! I would've crumpled like a paper bag.

But maybe all these thoughts lead to one conclusion: if all these things truly happened, and yet the probability of them happening was so exceptionally remote, then why in the world should I discount the probability of Minako loving me back? Shouldn't that stand the same chance as all these other realities?

"I'm not Sailor V anymore," Minako says, finally, and she looks, so exactly, like she's accepting something. But it's more than that. She's excited. She's eager and so _relieved_ that I can't really describe it fully.

"I'm not even Sailor Venus, really. And even though I don't fight now, I still carry some things over,"

She turns towards me with a light step, so our faces are maybe twelve inches apart. She settles herself, and she looks at me, so deeply, like she's probing my soul, like she's solving the puzzle that is me, or that she's trying to understand things that I myself can't comprehend. I should be uncomfortable, I should want to hurriedly glance away but I feel like it's physically impossible, like this is what I need to do.

Finally, she releases my gaze, turning her head and looking somberly into the room to her right. It's like she's learned something new, or rather that she's learned a new facet of something she had already known about.

"I should've never brought you here," she admits, still looking away.

"Minako? Why? That's why I came to this stupid party – I came to be with you!" I exclaim. It's absolutely true, too. This whole time I've been fighting and struggling to get to Minako. Despite the childishness of the thought, it's simply not fair that she doesn't want me around.

"Don't say things like that!" She almost yells, her fists clenched, her eyes tightly closed. "All tonight, I thought - I thought I saw signs, and that they said, 'It's okay, Minako. Go, go for it'. What you said to Usagi earlier, it... it gave me such hope! You are so right, Rei, how can anyone take love for granted?" she opens her eyes, but doesn't look at me just yet.  
"And, I could've sworn… that when we were singing, I could've sworn you were singing directly into my heart. I felt so brave… like I could do anything. Like I could say anything, Rei,"

She looks up at me, her eyes welling up with tears that are like tiny diamonds.

"But you don't understand! I... I'm just going to end up hurting you! How c-can I… how can I not? I know… I know what you want, Rei. I understand how you feel. I just… I just know. And I'm sorry to be so blunt. But, please hear me out!" I can see her steeling herself, as if forcing her emotions into a vault deep within herself. I don't want her to. I hate that she feels that she has to.

"No matter what, it won't work, Rei!" she shouts, so loudly it makes my ears ring.

I don't know why I decided to pursue this conversation. I don't know when, or how, I decided that Minako has a least some feelings towards me, however small the part of her that does may be. What she's said, or what she's done, or how she's acted, weren't the only things that tipped me off, but anyone in their right mind would easily understand all these hints and blatant signs that Minako's given me.

It's almost a sense I've gained, more basic and primitive than my premonitions, that told me, some time ago, that Minako is attracted to me. I can feel it, throughout my body, in my heart, in my mind. It's illogical, but it feels so _absolutely true_ that there is absolutely no way to deny it. And yet, even though I now know, to some extent, her feelings, and I now have the ability, or the courage, to act upon my feelings, I still cannot be happy. Minako, even for her feelings, can't express them. Because she firmly believes that she will hurt me.

"Why?" I say quietly. "How? Aren't I a part of this decision too? I won't get hurt! We'll get through whatever happens! Please, Minako!" I feel like an idiot, despite my bold words. Is what she saying true? Or is she just trying to let me down easily? Because that's the worst thing that she could possibly do! I need to know exactly what's up; put all the cards on the table, so I can move on! But is moving on even an option?

But Minako understands, somehow. She turns her back to me, as if she can't bear to face me. Is she going to tell me the truth now?

"I am cursed, Rei," she says, plainly, suddenly. But despite the way she said it, I shiver because I can just _feel_ how much pain she's in. How could anyone not? I don't even know how she's cursed… who cursed her…. Even _how_ but honestly none of that matters. All I know is I want to get rid of her pain… take it into myself and absorb it so she doesn't have to suffer. But I know I can't, and there is nothing on this Earth I could possibly say, so I do the next best thing I can think of.

Stepping forward quietly, I encircle my arms tightly around her stomach, and she almost automatically reaches her hands up to clasp my forearms. She leans her head back against my shoulder, and I rest my chin on hers. The warmth off her is so soft and radiating, and I can't help but close my eyes and try to get even closer to her by pulling her tighter. Her back against me, I hear her breathing shallowly.

My hair entangles and meshes within hers, and in that moment, I see how similar we are, despite our superficial differences. Night and day. Sun and moon. Optimism and pragmatism. Minako, with her sunny hair, tanner skin, more muscular build, and her outwardly bubbly, optimistic personality. I, with my dark hair, pale skin, thin, elegant body, and reserved, yet bossy temperament. Yes, people would automatically assume we are opposites; but are we, really?

We both pushed others away. Minako, because she had be stronger and faster as Sailor V, and couldn't afford company. Distractions are not acceptable. Distractions mean death. And, as I've mused about earlier, _I've_ pushed people away simply because I refused to lose them. Refused to be rejected. Not after what happened with my father. Not to mention how so many people wereafraid of my abilities, simply because they didn't understand them. It was my only option to keep my self-esteem up. It wasn't until Ami, and Makoto, and Usagi, _and Minako_ that I've really had any friends. Minako, too, only opened up when we found our friends.

And yet, we still don't _need_ someone. We're both so fiercely independent it actually turns people off. We both _chose_ the path of isolation. And neither of us compete with anyone but ourselves simply because we _know_ there would be no competition otherwise. We've already defeated the worst of the worst. And that's another thing - we both give 100% to everything. We each strive for perfection and to improve ourselves, and we're both so ambitious, and strong, and so _goddamn stubborn_ it's pitiful.

We're like two sides of the same coin – sharing such basic qualities that connect us so intrinsically, yet being so apparently different. And as I look at Minako and I in the reflection of the window, we look like two beautiful, untouchable goddesses in a divine embrace. Our expressions are so serene and content; the background a colorful, futuristic city.

"How are you cursed, Minako?" I ask, no, almost whisper, my arms still around her.

She breathes in against the restraints, more like sighs, actually.

"Kaitou Ace," she starts, and my heart breaks a little more because _she_ seems to break a little more. "When he died… He cursed me… I am now… I've been doomed to never fall in love," and when she looks wistfully at me in our reflection, all the signs seem to be neatly laid in front of my eyes.

And now I understand. All those times when Minako seemed to be struggling against her options, fighting to not give in to _something_ … it's because she always loved me. She loved me from a distance because she couldn't, no, she _wouldn't_ hurt me for her own selfish desires. She always seemed to be hiding something, pushing it out of her mind, desperately trying to forget… and she never could. I served as a constant reminder to her pains.

And she _was_ constantly in pain, because I was always right there, always feet away. That temptation to throw all her doubts into the wind and _just go for it_ was always at the back of her mind. My incessant pushing, veiled flirting, hints and apparently _painfully obvious_ interest made her question the validity of her cynical, yet pragmatic questioning. And so many times, something I said, or something I did pushed her closer and closer to the brink of taking a chance and jumping whole-heartedly into her love for me. But each time, she excruciatingly pulled herself back into her shell, not willing to let go of her pain only to make things worse for both of us. She refused to put me through the pains she's suffered so long through.

God.

Oh God.

God, that selfish, inconsiderate bitch!

Doesn't Minako know that I would die for her? That I would cut my own throat if it meant she would survive? Doesn't she realize that I would take ten times as much pain as she was suffering through, if only it meant she was happy? Or is it that she think _I'm_ some self-preserving son of a bitch who thinks only about myself?! Angry tears flood my eyes without my consent, hot and salty and quickly pooling, then murderously forming two asymmetrical rivers down my cheeks.

Faintly, dimly, I comprehend the lack of logic in my thought process, but my mind is too wrecked for me to care. But I know, I know, that she did this for us. Because she knew, she _believed_ in factuality of this curse and simply refused to put herself or me at risk for it. And what did she believe would happen, if her curse was true, but yet she ignored it? We would get into a relationship, and then things would turn out terribly. I imagine she believed that we would hate each other. That we would never make up, that there would be a huge rift. If you supposedly can't fall in love, and yet you _are_ in love, what can that possibly mean? That the love isn't true? I can understand the thought process. But didn't she know that I love her? Yes, she did. She said so herself. She knew how I felt and yet she refused to act upon her feelings. She ignored mine.

She made me suffer.

She made her suffer.

All because of her paralyzing fear of losing me.

Coward. She's a fucking coward and she knows it. But I'm a coward too. And our stupidity, and my stupidity and her stupidity makes me so furious. I could never, ever hate Minako, but with what I say next she'll probably hate me.

"You… you bitch," I choke out, grabbing her around the waist even tighter, as if afraid to let her go. Minako turns her head sharply, our hair separating and Minako's eyes widening in shock. Her mouth opens slightly, and her cheeks are bright red.

"You bitch, don't you know I'd do anything for you?" I repeat, louder this time, and she quickly wrenches my arms away, throwing them behind her in her haste to get away from me.

"I'd do anything if it meant you were happy! Look at how much you put us through! I hate seeing you suffer!"

I don't regret what I've said. Why should I? She put herself through this for _years_ simply because she was a coward.

"I did this for you!" She turns around and yells, fists clamped tightly together. She looks like she might hit me, but that thought is ridiculous. "Why would you believe that I want to hurt you? I can't believe you'd hate me for this! What was I going to do? Hurt you directly because of what I chose to do? Or hurt you indirectly because of what I didn't?" She turns her head away so that her eyes are covered by her bangs and shrouded in shadow.

I stand mutely, trying to dry my eyes in vain and pondering her words. Minako does have a terrible Catch-22; should she hurt me by getting into a relationship with me and having it end badly, or hurt me by rejecting me for my own sake? She _knew_ I would do anything for her, and get into a relationship even though I knew it might end badly. She figured I would suffer less by not getting into the doomed relationship. So she carried the burden.

And I hate her for it.

But I also love her, so painfully, so dearly for it.

No one else would be so simultaneous selfish and selfless as Aino Minako.

All I know, in this moment, is that no matter what I can't take back what I said. _You're a bitch, Minako._ I'm so, so unbearably sorry but no words can make things right. How can they? You live your emotions too fully, you unwittingly immerse yourself in them, allowing them to control you, and the next thing you know you've destroyed a relationship with one sentence.

But I know that our relationship is too strong and well-rooted to ever be broken. Never, never, never ever. And that's what Minako simply didn't understand. That's the stupidity of this entire situation.

"Don't you know that things could never go wrong between us?" I say, clearly yet sadly, hoping to convey how much truthfulness is behind that simple statement. Minako looks up at me, and smiles such a sad smile that my heart hurts for her once again. We have all suffered. Makoto has suffered. Ami. Usagi. I have, as well. But Minako has always had so much more on her shoulders than any of us, barring Usagi, perhaps. But Usagi always had us. Minako didn't. And before I was a sailor senshi, I had no one either, except my grandfather.

"This is why I never said anything, Rei," she begins, placing the back of her hand on my tear-stained cheek. "You don't think I always knew how you felt?"

I can feel my face turn such a deep red at her statement. Was I that obvious from the start? Who else knows?

"But I thought it was better to keep pushing you away. And now I know that I was right. You will suffer less this way, I really know it. Look at you now, look how much pain I've put you through! I just can't do this to you,"

I always knew Minako was stronger than me. I could never do this. Look at me now, trying to push her into doing something she obviously is afraid of. Maybe I'm the coward.

She gives one more glance at me, then steps backward, still facing me. She grabs my hands in her own, lacing her fingers through mine a raising them between the small space that parts us. She looks so deeply in my eyes, like she's searching through my soul, yet knows what she'll find.

"Please forgive me, Rei," Minako says, quietly, even more somberly than before.

"No! I won't forgive you. Why do we have to suffer like this?"

"Please forget about this! Please forget about me, and let's just be friends, okay? We can be friends, Rei. Isn't that good enough?" I shake my head vehemently, willing her to understand, understand _something._

"No, I-"

But she's already disentangled her hands from mine, and she turns around, her hair floating in the wind, calmly stepping inside, walking further and further out of my reach. She's already past the window. Past the couch. I'm rendered mute, my feet glued in their position; she is so different from the Minako I know, it's stunning. How can I… what can I possibly say to convince her? To convince her that we'll make it? That, of course, no matter what, things will be fine?

I don't know. I don't know. But I have to stop her somehow!

"MINAKO!" I scream just as she's reaching for the door handle. She turns around with a resigned look, and I have to resist the urge to cover my mouth. I don't know what in the hell to say so I just blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"If that's what you want, then I dare you to find it!" That's what I say? The lyrics to that _stupid_ song? But they fit, don't they? She looks at me confusedly, her head tilting slightly.

"Rei…" she starts, but I cut her off.

"No! I- I-"

I lean my head down, closing my eyes and putting my fists next to my temples. What am I going to do? What am I going to do? I can't- I've gotten so close, I can't quit now! I'm going to lose her forever if I don't do anything. Look at all we've been through! Look at how many lifetimes of experiences we will have lived through, together, side by side. I just want her to understand! I just want her to understand!

Please understand!

I look up at Minako, my eyes full of burning intensity.

Minako, whom I love so dearly.

Minako, who loves me.

How can things be so wrong? How can things have gotten to this point? And what _am_ I trying to make her understand, to make her realize so we can finally be happy? I stare at her from the other side of the room, and she looks at me with such a pained look, and it's like my _whole world_ has shattered and there's nothing I can do except hold on to this _one_ lifeline that I have left, the one thing that grounds me so I don't go insane or lose myself.

The seconds drag by, and I look up at Minako again, and _she_ looks like she is going to burst into flames, or explode, or start shrieking because her face has such a look of extreme intensity. It's like she is trying to stop _something_ from reaching the surface, like she's trying to bury something so deeply within her, or even _shallowly_ for the time being, and yet it's not working and keeps clawing its way up. The look startles me so much that I simply cannot think of anything except to yell, so loudly, exactly, _exactly_ what I've been screaming so terribly in my head for years now!

"Mina! You already know, but I swore I was going to say it no matter what!"

"I will love you to death!"

 _I love you._

Three words that can have so many meanings. When you say it to a friend. When you say to your family. But when someone who is a friend, or who _was_ a friend, says it to you, you can take it two different ways. I love you as a friend, or I love so much it hurts.

But it's not _what_ they say that really matters. It's _how_ they say it. Do they say it with such a burning intensity that it truly seems like they are _fighting like their life depends on it_ to deliver those words to you, to make you understand the depth, the _entirety_ of the meaning behind that simple, tiny three-word statement? Do they speak it, less with their tongue, and more with their earnest, searching eyes, with their pounding, racing heart that can't bear to not have you know that they would die without you?

But when someone says that to you in that unique way, you don't _hear_ them say it, but don't you rather _feel_ the truth, feel how those emotions go ocean-deep and fill that person's heart up to the brim with that all-encompassing range of feelings that people call love? If someone truly, unbearably loves you, and you feel them say it, it's the most glorious feeling in the world, as if you've ascended to heaven or achieved nirvana.

 _I love you._

I haven't gotten a chance to speak for my heart. I haven't gotten a chance to fully realize something that so few people truly experience, that precious, everlasting feeling, that undying belief in someone. I haven't gotten a chance to say those three words that I've wanted to express for what seems like an eternal eternity.

Because Minako beat me to it.

 _I love you_.

The words ring in my ears, resounding like the most beautiful and melodious bell in existence. A heaven-sent, miraculous sound that gives me hope and life, yet simultaneously makes me want to scream and run around like a joyous child. I look at anxious Minako, and I see in her someone who complements me, someone whom I know inside and out.

And this girl, this strong, childish, independent, hilarious, awe-inspiring, mysterious girl is looking at me with the vulnerability of someone who has just stuck their neck out, awaiting the guillotine. Anyone would. Those milliseconds of awaiting a response, _any_ response, stretch out for an eternity, each ticking by like minutes on a clock, each passing and causing hope to be lost, little, by little, by little, by little. Sunny rays of optimism do not shine into these dark corners of confessions. She's suffered enough. I've suffered enough.

"And I will love you forever,"

With those words I speak clearly, I feel an intense, almost indescribable feeling of freedom, like a prisoner who's been freed from death row, like a bird who's miraculously grown its clipped wings back. A weight, a weight of painfully keeping this to myself is lifted, and I know, I know, things will be fine.

At my loud, joyous statement, Minako's mouth opens wider and wider before turning into a beautiful, blissful grin, her eyes glittering and brightening exponentially by the millisecond. My hands fully outstretched, I nearly leap across half the room, landing behind the couch. She quickly darts forward, then leaps, not into _my_ arms, but forcefully encircles me herself, knocking me flush against the back of the leather couch. Her ample chest, tightly against mine, makes me feel unnaturally, yet wonderfully hot. I struggle to remain upright as she looks at my lips, like she's realizing a dream, or like her wish has finally been granted.

And, oh, I've certainly had many wishes over the years. Unspeakable, intense dreams, burning thoughts that no teenage girl should ever have about her friend, lustful, hungry looks that were a struggle to hide. Oh, sure, most girls fantasize about kissing those idols with boyish looks, or going on a date with their hot senpai.

Not me.

And for a millisecond, I smile confidently.

Because evidently, not Minako, either.

We look into each other's eyes, but Minako smiles at me cockily, arching her eyebrow.

Oh yeah? We'll see who's cocky in a few moments.

Closing our eyes and tilting our heads simultaneously, we dive our heads towards each other, destroying whatever empty space there was before. Our lips crash into each other, and I almost choke from the intensity of the kiss. Her lips are so feathery soft, and the taste of her vanilla chapstick barely masks the delicious flavor of her warm mouth. Our lips work in unison, pushing against each other furiously and forcefully.

I moan, an oddly low-pitched, breathy sound, into her mouth, the noise echoing throughout this mostly empty room. She responds eagerly, placing her hands on my cheeks.

She licks my lips, a question that never needed to be asked, and I accept her tongue into my mouth, excited to be getting closer to her every second. Our tongues battle and tap each other, hers exploring my mouth, mine exploring hers. She grabs my waist and pushes herself closer to me, and I hold onto the top of the back of the couch for support, her curvaceous hips pushing squarely against mine.

I feel a million things. I feel so hot, like every part of my body is so intensely sensitive to her every touch. Our breathing is ragged and quick, and I can smell the scent of desire waft through the air.

I have to struggle to breathe, and when I lift up one hand to her abundant breast, grabbing lightly, then more forcefully, she shrieks in surprise so loudly my ears ring. Her hands roam down my back, low to my butt, and I myself can't help but mewl loudly.

"Ohmigod, Ami!"

We immediately disengage from the kiss, eyes wide with surprise and hands everywhere. Oh! Shit! Have we been caught? We tumble to the floor after literally jumping to the front of the couch, causing my shoe to almost fall off. Peeking our heads over the pillows and cushions to see who just called out in front of the door here. I didn't recognize the voice, but how many _Ami's_ can there be?

"Come downstairs, Ami, cause someone's made all these cookies and they are _delicious_!"

"Coming!"

Minako looks at me with a look of utter relief, and we both breathe out shakily. Obviously, this person doesn't know who Mako is, and the Ami who responded has a much deeper voice than our soft-spoken Ami has. But geez, what a scare. Worse though, is that things were just getting _good_. I look over at Minako with an inquiring look, and she responds by rising and beckoning me seductively with a wave of her hand.

"We're not finished, yet, Rei," she gives me a smoldering look that says a million things, but all it does is make me want to be wherever she's at. I've never experienced such sensations in my life.

I'd expect no less from the goddess of love.

Grabbing my hand, she almost runs to the other side of the room, where there is a white door I didn't notice earlier. She opens it, and it's almost completely dark inside. What room is this? She flicks the overhead light on, but it looks like it's going out because it's somewhat dim, creating a comfortable and intimate atmosphere. She looks at me, happy and content.

I look around, and I suddenly realize the room we're in isn't a room at all.

We're in a closet.

Although, thankfully, it's a walk-in closet, the walls are still tight around us, and the air is heated by our hot breath. The clothes create nice padding on either side, and I wonder what frat boys are going to do with fur coats and dresses. Maybe they have frequent... Guests? I almost titter at the thought.

"Minako," I ask suddenly, my thoughts having quickly changed course.

"What made you change your mind about being with me?"

She looks at me quickly, then looks up, as if considering her response.

"Well," she starts.

"I guess... I guess it was because of how intensely you wanted this. And... How could I ever think things would or could go wrong between us?"

I smile slightly, but Minako's not finished, and she has that twinkle in her eye that I love.

"And," she continues, giggling. "I thought, maybe Kaitou was only thinking of guys when he cursed me to never be able to fall in love?"

My eyes widen, and I am divided between laughing out loud and marveling at the cleverness of Minako's logic. I am forced to choose the former, and bark out a loud laugh, clutching my side and leaning on the heavy garments for support.

"I... I would've never thought of that, Minako!"

She looks at me, leaning forward on her heels to get a better view of my animated features. "You haven't laughed this much in a long time,"

I wipe the stray tears from my eyes, and I think about her statement. Righting myself, I realize that once again, Minako had made me so incredibly happy. And she makes so many people happy, not only me.

But that's just Minako.

"I love seeing you smile like that," she says fondly.

"And you know what I love?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

She grins that grin again, and nods her head, as if asking, 'what?'.

"I love hearing you moan,"

Her eyes widen, but she doesn't have enough time to react before I'm pushing her against the immovable wall of cotton and fur, and my mouth is on hers.

She immediately responds, our tongues darting in and out of each other's mouth, hotly and quickly tasting. I nibble on her lip, payback for earlier, and she hooks her leg around my waist, pulling me closer. I hear her whimpering loudly, as if the pleasure is too much to hold in.

Obviously, our little break did nothing to cool down the environment.

Grabbing around blindly, her hand lands on my chest and I feel a shot of pure desire snake down between my hips as she kneads and massages. Oh, God how I've wanted this! So badly I've desired this very moment to be realized. I could've never imagined how glorious it is in reality.

I run my hands through Minako's long hair, up to where her bow is, pulling her by the hair closer and closer to me. Her lips slanting across mine hungrily, I open my eyes to see her blushing profusely. I completely understand; have either of us ever even kissed someone before? And most certainly... Not like this.

But I'm distracted by my core heating up, sending powerful shockwaves throughout my body. Suddenly, Minako lowers her leg and rips the top of my dress down my torso, exposing my bra. She mercilessly attacks that garment as well, and I'm suddenly being shoved against the other wall with a muffled bang, our lips torn cruelly apart, a thin string of saliva connecting us.

Spiteful Mina.

The air, despite being so warm from the hot, active bodies in it, feels ice cold on my exposed chest. But, she immediately latches onto my breast with her lips, sending marvelous shivers everywhere and making me scream while pulling tightly on her hair bow.

"Ah! Mina- ah, ah- ko!"

Where did she learn to do this? I'm absolutely sure she had a stash of explicit light novels or manga underneath her bed back in high school. I bet she got them from Usagi.

Hmm... Maybe I should use some book-learned techniques on Minako, too. I quickly pull Minako off, and she looks up at me with an irritated grunt, but I return with a challenging glance. I lift her up quickly, and then flip us around so she's against the wall with a very loud thump.

I immediately go onto her neck, kissing and sucking and leaving trails of saliva in my wake. She raises her jaw for better access, and moans deeply when I hit a particular spot. I breathe in, and the smell of her own desire and vanilla perfume makes me dizzy.

Minako takes advantage of my hesitation, latching onto my swollen lips with her own red ones. Sloppy, intense kisses are the norm now, and I'm loving every bit of it. I love how much she needs me, how it's obvious she's wanted to do this for so many years. How marvelous, to be wanted like this! How absolutely intoxicating. I know with little doubt that I am going to be quite happy for some weeks after this.

My hands roam over her back, our chests pressing tightly, squeezing and pushing against each other. Every time we are pressed closer together momentarily, Minako sucks in her breath and moans deeply into my mouth.

When we part for air, Minako swoops down to latch onto my jaw line. I wrap my leg around her waist, like she did on me earlier, and hold her waist tightly.

We both moan simultaneously, and-

"M-Mi-Minako? Rei? What are you-?"

I can't believe I didn't notice the muffled words of the three girls outside the room, wondering where their friends went for so long. I didn't hear the door creaking from the hesitant, uncertain pull. I didn't see the light, bright in comparison the dim environment of this closet, pouring in.

No. But I heard Mako's confused, startled question. Of course, by then it was too late, and Minako's and my eyes quickly shot to our onlookers with the distinct deer-in-the-headlights glance of two people caught in an exceptionally compromising position. I imagine that Minako and I look like those erotic European statues in a museum, blankly staring at the viewers, an impassioned moment immortalized in smooth stone.

Of course, Minako's face is far more animated than mine is, and if she weren't frozen in place, she'd be hurriedly saying, 'it's not what it looks like!' But there's no mistaking what we're doing in here, smashed up against the wall, her dress wrinkled profusely and mine pulled down to my torso, our hair sticky with sweat, our arms grabbing everything and legs wrapped around each other tightly.

Mako is holding her lightly closed fist in front of her mouth, her eyes wide, as if she's trying to figure out an unsolvable, shocking mystery. I think she's realizing that it _is_ what is looks like. Exactly. She's leaning in a bit, her hand supported by the doorjamb, probably because Ami and Usagi are crowding behind her and pushing her forward in an attempt to get a better a look at this sensual display.

Ami, her hand lightly resting on Mako's arm, blushes a deep red. Her eyes convey her understanding of this situation, and she seems as flustered as Mako is confused. As the seconds tick by, it seems like her mind is considering the grand scheme of things, or on a level more far-reaching than all of our present considerations.

Usagi, on the other hand, was at first happily and obliviously staring, but when she realized what was happening, her expression quickly changed. Now, she's looking at Minako and I with a facetious, knowing grin that expresses just how hilarious this whole situation seems to her.

I'm glad she thinks it's funny.

Minako is the first to respond, and she belatedly yet quickly removes her hands and lips from my body before pushing me away quickly and roughly. I stumble back slightly, rushing to swiftly pull up my dress over my exposed chest. I glance up at Minako, and see she's trying her best to act naturally given the circumstances. I don't even bother. Our onlookers stand in their various states of shock, or in Usagi's case, state of obviously dying to make some shitty joke at our expense.

"So," Minako starts, smoothing out her hair and straightening her bow, a deceivingly carefree smile pasted on her face as if we weren't just caught sucking each other's faces in a closet. "How's the party going?"

Mako nods dumbly, her lip quivering, and Ami makes a little chagrined grimace, as if she can't stand the second-hand embarrassment. Usagi, crossing her arms, her shoulders quaking with silent laughs, tips me off to what's coming immediately. Oh shit, another one of her stupid-

"Minako, Rei, come on now. Don't you think it's time to come out of the closet?"

Usagi howls with laughter at the... pun, and Minako glances at me with amused, yet distinctly self-aware eyes. It's just like Usagi to say some shit like this, and then laugh at her own joke.

Before I can respond to the crappy joke, however, I see Mako's shoulder shake, probably at Usagi's statement, but when I look at her, she bursts into tears, leaning on the doorjamb and not even attempting to cover her face. Ami looks over from her musings, startled, and Minako jumps forward. "Mako, Mako what's wrong?" she asks worriedly, rubbing the taller girl on the back soothingly. Mako looks down at her, smiling despite her tears.

"It-it's just so-oo beautiful! I'm so-ooh happy for you two!" and then she relapses again, crying apparently happy tears. Usagi looks at Mako bewilderedly, as if wondering why the hell crying would be the optimal response to this. Ami looks away, satisfied that Mako's fine, then glances at us like someone who's studying a science project.

"Well," Ami points out with a heavy sigh, the first noise she's made since she's been here. "I didn't see thing happening like this… But at least we know for a fact no one here will be getting pregnant," and then she's counting on her fingertips, and looking like she's thinking very far in the future.

Minako turns bright red at the statement, and next to her, Mako blushes, even beyond her tearstains, but Usagi has to crouch down against the doorjamb because she's laughing so hard. I resist the urge to slam the door shut on all of them.

Generally, Ami is an exceptionally sweet, shy girl. She treads on this Earth lightly, and has never said anything deliberately mean that I can remember. But sometimes, just occasionally, Ami makes some comment or statement that makes me wonder if she truly meant nothing by it, or if she actually meant to say a sneaky, witty, yet underhanded remark at someone else's expense.

"Ahahaha! Wahahaaa gahahaaahhaa! Woo-hah! Oh my God, Ami!"

I grit my teeth. "Dammit, Usagi this isn't funny!" I yell, to which Usagi laughs harder at. Next to the teary Mako, Minako looks like she's struggling to maintain her composure, as well. Is this _really_ that funny?

Damn these people!

Damn this party!

"And you have room to talk?" I yell at Usagi. "Don't tell me you forgot about that time we all walked in on you and Mamoru at his apartment?!"

Minako nods between stifled giggles. "Rei has a point, Usagi!"

"Wahahaha, gahhh- Chibiusa's gonna- b-b-be born sooner or lat- ahahahaa-er!"

Tears streaming down her face, Usagi reaches into her little purse and fishes around for a short period. Leaning over to see what she's getting, I gasp when I see what it is. Grasping her bulky pink flip phone tightly, Usagi shakily stands up, flipping it open and making the bunny charms jangle. What is she doing?

"You know what, you're right, Rei. It's not _that funny_ …"

"But, oh man, I gotta call Haruka,"

"USAAAAGIIIIIII!"

* * *

Hello!

Shout out to person who asked if Rei and Mina were going to hook up soon – you got it, man!

This chapter was so much fun to write! I have been sleep-deprived for the past week, but I got this done on time- er, rather 2 days late, and I'm so happy for it. This chapter was super long – no fewer than 10,000 words or so. There are multiple reasons for this, but mostly it's because I've been planning this chapter in my head for literally _months_ , and I had so many plot points already planned out that I simply could not distill it down. And, I couldn't break it up into two parts because it would ruin… the sexual tension!

Yeah! Sexy tension is the most fun thing to write about, and Rei+Mina are the best pair to showcase it. Yes, after years of silently and secretly admiring each other from afar, they're finally allowed to realize their fantasies. How fun.

As for the song they sing, I wasn't sure if it should go at the end of the previous chapter or the beginning of this chapter, but I chose the latter. I'm not even sure the song was necessary; but I thought they ought to have _some_ fun at this party, and I wanted to show off their chemistry together. Also, karaoke. Totally justified.

So, the next chapter is where I'm gonna tie up all the loose ends and give a bit of taste of how things are going to be now that they're together. Honeymoon phases are the best, and the others are gonna have so much fun watching it. I wonder what Ami was concerned about, though? And what _really_ changed Minako's mind so quickly? Hmm.

Thanks a million,

~ Izzie

[1] – Note that the song they sing is a non-literal translation of "Moon Revenge" from the Sailor Moon R movie. I borrowed the lyrics, so full disclosure there. I initially just cut-and-pasted the literal translation from Anime Lyrics, but they were not singable, so I poked around some more and found a better version, which was an non-official English translation of the song sung by Christina Vee, who later voiced Rei in the Viz dub of SM. You can find the video on Youtube.


	5. Okay, How Does All This End Up?

**Chapter 5 – Okay, So How Does All This End Up?**

 _Smack._

Ami hurriedly sits down on the dusty blue vinyl bench seat at our usual table, her thick oxford heels thudding heavily on the tiled floor. Sliding to the inside, she leans on the divider, her reflective face mirrored on the glass pane that sits on the top of the short white wall. Mako, her face still marred with blotchy streaks, plops down next to Ami and places her arms on the table, her green jumpsuit stretching to accommodate.

"Ami, you still won't say what's wrong?" she asks, looking to her right, before Usagi noisily jumps down to her left, effectively squeezing Mako between Ami and her. Usagi, throwing her light yellow purse on the floor under the table carelessly, is bouncing up and down, as happy about the turn of events as Ami is concerned.

Lagging behind, more from general tiredness than any consideration, I gingerly place my hand on Minako's back to guide her into our bench seat. "Ladies first," I mumble ironically, to which Minako just shoots me a humorous, genial glance. But, she slides in anyway, looking straight ahead at Ami. I nearly collapse to Minako's right, throwing my left arm across the top of the back of the bench and crossing my legs.

Okay, I know Minako and I just got together. And that's great. But I think I'll be able to appreciate that more fully tomorrow, when I've gotten some damn sleep. It's already 3 AM or so, I haven't really checked the time. The subway trains have long stopped running, and most bar-hoppers and karaoke-box patrons have already taken that final midnight train, or if they were having a particularly good time, already taken that expensive cab ride home some time later.

Not us.

Always gluttons for punishment, our little group decided that we were "too keyed up to be able to sleep. Look at what just happened!" Oh, wait, that's right. _Usagi_ decided that. Of course, Mako couldn't sleep anyway, Ami _wouldn't_ sleep anyway, since she'd probably too busy pondering whatever it is she's thinking about, and Mina…. Well, honestly, I don't think we'd sleep either, despite my tiredness. I'd probably go to her dorm, or maybe we'd go somewhere else, some 24 hour place to just talk about stuff.

At least, that's how I imagined it would go.

Of course, life always takes a different course than you plan, and so here we are, all five of us, at the family restaurant just around the corner, just outside of campus. Family restaurants are pretty much the only respectable place open all night, and since we've gotten in to university, we've spent so much time here studying, talking and drinking _so much coffee_. Or, at least I have. I've acquired the habit while doing multiple all-nighters to finish those dreaded presentations, and it's kept me going despite having to, say, deal with my annoying literature professor. But, yes, family restaurants. They usually have a pretty wide range of food to accommodate all our tastes, so it seems like as good a place as any to meet up.

Next to me, Minako verbally prods Ami again.

"Ami, you look like you're trying to figure out which egg goes in which basket!"

I double take, wondering what the hell she's talking about.

"Uhh..." Usagi starts, her head tilting.

"I don't think that's what that means..." Mako finishes, looking quizzically at my girlfriend.

I just shake my head. Looking at Ami, I do wonder what she's so concerned about. Is it about Minako and I? But finally, she looks up at all of us apologetically, placing her folded hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts. I'm just thinking about how this will affect our timeline,"

I glance at Minako in confusion. "How will _what_ affect our timeline? What do you even mean by _timeline_?"

"This new relationship between you and Minako. I hope you realize how exceptionally things can change because of seemingly innocuous actions. This wasn't even a small change!"

"And, what with the number of alternate, parallel universes, or, rather, alternate _time lines_ that we've created by traveling through space time so often... Who knows where we'll fork off from the arrow of time?"

Her eyes get wider and wider as she considers the possibilities. Beside her, Mako shrugs and laces her hands behind her head. Leaning back and looking up at the generic fluorescent lighting that dots the ceiling, she makes a face of general indifference, despite Ami's wired look.

"Who cares? How much can things change just because two people hook up in a closet?"

I cringe, shooting Mako a look, but Usagi nods in agreement.

"Mako's right, Ami. Everything's fine! Actually, more than fine. I can't wait 'till Haruka and Michiru get a hold of you two," she says, pointing and grinning at Minako and I.

How could I forget in such a short time span? I must be really tired. I know I am, actually.

Back in the closet, I couldn't get to the mischievous Usagi quick enough, and the next thing you know, she's physically thrown us out of the closet and locked herself in with her cell phone. I couldn't hear the whole conversation with Haruka, what with Mako and Ami and Minako, of course, forcing their ears on the door to hear better, but I listened _oh so very well_ to that muffled, one-sided conversation.

"Ohmigod Haruka it's Usagi! I'm sure I didn't wake you… Haruka, Haru- Haruka I _don't care_ if you're helping Michiru get ready for her concert... No, I – Haruka, I know that's just a euphemism- just lis- it's not? Wh-whatever, just hear me out!"

A pause.

"Rei and Minak-"

"W-what? How did you know? Really? …C'mon, I know there's no such thing as… 'lesbian's intuition'..."

"How would _I_ know? I- well, I wouldn't. Well, maybe I would! I _did_ used to have a crush on Rei, you know, that is until I actually talked to her!" she adds.

I couldn't believe it. That she ever had a crush on me- I looked to Ami for confirmation, and she nodded emphatically. But then, I wondered what she meant by 'until she talked to me'? Well, I figured the answer was obvious. I'm not the nicest person ever to live.

"So yeah!" Usagi continued, "I just had to be the first one to tell you... I know you and Michiru had a bet going on..."

A bet? What is wrong with them? But then again, I wanted in on the little game regarding Usagi and Mamoru…

I think we're all kind of messed up.

"Not of the monetary sort? What does - y'know what, never mind,"

A longer pause.

"Okay,"

"No, that works,"

"Sounds great! Yay! Okay, see you Sunday. Tell Michiru I wished her luck with her concert – no, yeah, I'll definitely attend the next one. It's on the twenty fourth, right? Okay, well, snag me some tickets. I think we can all come then. I'll let you know,"

And from then on, the conversation dissolved into meaningless banter about the possibility of Usagi being a lesbian, and that's where I gave up and retired to the retreats of the couch. Afterwards, Usagi popped out and was bombarded with questions by Mako and Minako. _What did Haruka say? She already knew?_ _How?_  
I honestly didn't care. And then it was decided we'd go to the restaurant. Not by me, of course.

So, I guess this Sunday Minako and I are going on a double date with Haruka and Michiru at this very expensive restaurant in downtown Roppongi. Oh, I simply cannot adequately convey how positively _delighted_ I am to be in the hands of Michiru, who has absolutely no mercy. Oh sure, she may _seem_ like a dignified, quietly aristocratic young woman, but forget Haruka – Michiru will slide all sorts of devilish innuendos in all sorts of seemingly innocuous statements.

Minako and I are doomed, though the former seems blissful in our fate.

Presently, I scowl, but Minako grins widely at Usagi's 'Haruka' statement.

"Oh, it's going to be so much fun! Maybe we should throw a party! Everyone will know-" she pauses, putting her hands together for emphasis.

"Aino Minako, former hopeless romantic, finally has... a lover!" She boldly belted out the words at the end of the statement, like she can't bear the excitement. I roll my eyes, but smile nonetheless.

Across from me, Mako almost jumps out of her seat, startling Ami, a look of sheer joy on her face. Her eyes sparkling and the corners of her mouth turned way up, she seems so exceptionally ecstatic at Minako's proclamation, as if she herself got a lover, too.

"Mina!" She nearly shouts. "You and Rei are going to have so much fun! Think of all the amazing dates you're going to get to go on!"

Beside me, Minako's eyes widen, her blue eyes sparkling also. She quickly stands up, making the table rattle despite her hands firmly resting on the surface. Mako mirrors this, pushing Usagi out of the way accidentally. Placing her hands on her cheeks, she stares directly at Minako, who looks like she's about to burst.

"Ohmigod, Hanami viewing's coming up!" Mako cries animatedly.

"Oh, cherry blossoms are gorgeous!" Is the reply.

"I'll make the picnic! I can make the most romantic meals!"

"Or what about Ginza?"

"With all the _luxury_ shops? What fun is that?"

"So Rei can buy me something, of course!"

"Buy _you_ something?" I protest, speaking up in this conversation for the first time. "Why me? I'm not made of money. And why shouldn't _you_ buy _me_ stuff?" What an arbitrary decision!

"Because, Rei! Girlfriends should be treated and given the appropriate gifts by their lovers! Think of all the special dates!" Minako cries, leaning down towards me intensely, like she can't believe I wouldn't know.

"Christmas, Valentine's day, New Years, just-because gifts, anniversaries, …" Mako lists, her ponytail swinging. "Cause, you know, on Christmas, every girl wants to be with her boyfriend!"

"But a girl's birthday is the most important!" Usagi interjects, shaking her head emphatically. Mako and Minako look over at her expectantly. "The lover should always give an expensive, yet tasteful, gift that perfectly describes how much they appreciate and love her!"

Mako nods her head in strict agreement.

"Absolutely! Oh! And what about going to the Odaiba waterfront?"

"Oh, how romantic!" Minako squeals. "We'll go to all the most beautiful parks! Disneyland!" She says, reaching around with her right arm to grab my shoulders and moving her left horizontally across the empty air in front of us, as if imagining the perfection of our future. From across the table, Mako also looks like she's dreaming of the same visions. I cringe slightly.

I wonder how many of these dates will have more than two people attending?

Just now, I see a waitress with conspicuously dyed brown hair walk up. When she sees our little group, I'm sure she's wondering which train wreck we came from.

Makoto, who is sweaty from baking and has tear stains all over her face, but has gotten an excited gleam in her eye.

Ami, who honestly has the look of someone tensely anxious.

Usagi with her mischievous, excited glare.

And then, of course, there's Mina and I, and we really must look like an absolute mess. Minako is better than I am, I'm sure, because I think my bra is hanging out, and my shoes are all scuffed up. Shit. These are expensive, I lean over to get a better look, and Minako disengages from me.

But, undaunted by our appearances, the young woman steps up and smiles politely.

"Welcome! What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the ramen with pork, and, umm, the ginger ale," Usagi says, glancing at me surreptitiously as I look up sharply. "I have a headache from the spiked drink," she adds importantly when I roll my eyes. "They say ginger ale's good for hangovers!"

I roll my eyes yet again. "You seemed just fine a minute ago!"

She glares at me. "Well, I've gotten good at hiding any pain I'm suffering through, Rei. Like when I have to listen to you!"

Minako laughs loudly, and Mako politely asks the waitress, who seems quite irritated by now, for some rose tea. I can't think of anything to say to Usagi in return, so I just stick my tongue out childishly.

"Mam?" The server addresses me after writing down Mako's order.

"Ah, I guess I'll have some coffee, thanks." Idly, I wonder if my father drinks a lot of coffee. Does he get tired from his 'important' position? Is he up late at night a lot? Sometimes I wish I knew the answers to these questions, and then I remember who he is. He abandoned me. He put his career before family and lost me as a result. But in a way, I'm glad. I love my grandfather, the shrine, and my life. My father can't take that away from me. And who knows how different my life would be, should my father have chosen to keep me? I ignore the thought, because maybe my father _had_ to abandon me. I shift in my seat, thinking even more deeply.

Really, though, if my father didn't leave me, then I'd be living somewhere else and wouldn't have had the chance to meet my friends. No, I had to be at the Hikawa shrine. No, I had to be there, at the right time, at the right place, and at the right _moment_ to set my life on the course that it is on now. And, of course, my life was predetermined by Queen Serenity, all those years ago. I was born for this life, however obvious that sounds.

It doesn't stop the pain, though. But, honestly? I'm really just glad I have my mother's money to pay the bills. I couldn't stand owing my father anything, and I hated seeing those checks in the mail every month from him to help Grandpa take care of me. The checks from the huge bank with the gigantic lobby that I dimly remember visiting with my Father once or twice. For so long, every month I thought, why couldn't _he_ be here, instead of a $5000 dollar check signed with his signature? Just one visit, _one visit_ would be worth more than a hundred checks combined. Of course, it never happened. Busy, busy, busy. Always busy. Never called. Never wrote. Nothing. At least he remembered to send money. Oh, I'm sure he has plenty of _that._

But, then I started despising him.

And then I tried forgetting him.

And it worked.

Mostly.

"Rei?"

I glance up quickly at Usagi's prompt, the fluorescent lights blinding me temporarily. I look across the table, and Usagi, Ami, and Mako are staring at me and… Minako?

"What?" I say, and then I look over at Minako. She has another one of those looks, those dead stares that, if you were in her line of sight, you might start crying or get chills or just ask "what's wrong?", simply because she looks like she's reliving some bad, perhaps even traumatic memories.

Sailor V. I'm sure that's what she's thinking of. It's what she thinks of a lot. When she's not thinking about a test that's coming up, or an idol concert, or volleyball, or her friends. Sometimes she says, when asked, that she's thinking about the Silver Millennium, or her mother, or a memory of when we died in the Arctic.

"Rei, you and Minako had the exact same look on your faces," Ami is saying.

"Yeah, are you all right? What's wrong?" Mako asks.

I shake my head dismissively.

"And Mina, are you okay?" Usagi asks, leaning over the clean tan table to touch the girl's hand.

"Kyaa!" Mina jumps with a high-pitched shout, her hand shooting out in a fist. Mako, bless her quick reflexes, grabs the fist mid-air just as it was – I cringe at the thought –about to hit poor Ami. Mako looks at Mina with wide eyes, and Ami's mouth is open a bit in surprise. I look between Minako and the others, yet Minako is still and unmoving, her face frozen and slightly shocked.

"Sorry, Mina…?" Usagi says hesitantly as she slowly pulls her hand back, her face conveying just about the amount of confusion I feel now. I slightly turn, placing my hand on Minako's clothed shoulder, a simultaneous gesture of concern and forced restraint. What in the world happened?

She blinks over at me, less stunned now and more sorrowful. She glances over at Ami, her hair swishing slightly.

"A-Ami… I'm so sorry, I… There's nothing I can… say…"

"No, Minako, it's alright; I'm fine. However, what happened with you? You had this exceptionally horrified look on your face, like you were thinking of something terrifying. And Rei," she continues, and I look up at the sound of my name.

"…Even you had a similar look, but it was more detached, and sad instead of horrified. It was scary to see you two like that. D-did you have a premonition, Rei? Did you see any potential enemies?"

I lean back against the soft vinyl seating, almost folding into myself. Looking down, I wonder how to respond to that. No, I had the opposite of a premonition. I had a reminder of the past. And, I'm sure, Minako did as well.

I shake my head and stare at my hands on my lap.

"No," I say, with a look up at the concerned group. "I was just thinking about something. Not the future, or any potential enemies. Just something from years ago,"

I know it's mysterious sounding, but what can I do? I don't blab about my father to anyone, really; it's pointless.

"And you, Mina? What happened?" Usagi asks, her previous jovial mood smothered by the tense atmosphere that settled on the table. Even her shoulders are drooping. I feel bad; everyone was so happy, and now I ruined it.

Mina shakes her head, too, and then smiles slightly, seemingly over whatever ailed her previously.

"I was, like Rei, thinking of something from back then. Nothing big; no big deal, everything's fine, oh, hey-" she says, changing the subject quickly and skillfully. "Where's that darn server? It can't be _that_ busy around this time!"

Mako looks around to no avail, then shrugs. "She'll be here," she says noncommittally. It seems like everyone's quickly gone back to normal, for the most part. Usagi's mischievously messing with Ami's hair from behind, and Mako's leaning her head back, daydreaming I suppose. It is strange, though, how Minako and I both had such depressive feelings at the same time. I glance over at Minako, and see she's smiling at me softly. I smile back, and then Minako tilts her head back a bit. That motion – I don't know what it is about it – makes me think about things as I look around at each of my friends.

Life has always been hard – for all of us. Tragic pasts have been a theme for each of our lives, all the way from the Silver Millennium to our present lives.

Ami, who's lived such a lonely life with jealous peers and no friends or father to speak of, and then buried herself in her work to make up for it.

Mako, who lived alone after her parents died, unintentionally intimidated potential friends, and has never been able to find someone to love despite wishing so dearly to be able to do so.

Usagi, who had to give up her carefree and happy normal life only to shoulder so much of the burden when fighting dangerous enemies, and who will have to continue doing so for thousands of years.

Minako, who fought alone for so long, who had _no one_ , and shouldered the responsibility of duty to forget about her curses, her lost loves, and her tragic life.

Even I haven't had that good of a run. My own mother… gone forever. Abandoned by my father, ostracized for my abilities.

Our histories, our lives before we met each other each had a common thread that converged when we met each other. The thing is, many of our problems will never change. I'll never get my mother back, Minako will never get along with hers, and Usagi will never have her old life back.

How many times have I thought about the death that I, and my friends, suffered through? The slow, numb disassociation from reality where I slowly felt less and less until the nothingness consumed me… watching helplessly as Setsuna sacrificed herself for her beloved Small Lady… Usagi being kidnapped by Prince Demande…

Each time Minako cried alone.

But in a way, we are all – each of us– the luckiest people alive, simply because we have each other. There is no one in the entire world who could ever understand what we, the Sailor Soldiers of the Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus have gone through. Together, we are so strong, so hurt, but we'll always be together. Forever.

It makes me tear up just from the happiness of knowing, against all odds, how _absolutely_ fortunate we are.

And as I look over at Minako, who's laughing so wonderfully at Ami's words, I know that I may be the luckiest of them all.

"What do you think, Rei?" Minako's asking me.

"About what?" I ask airily, throwing my arm around her shoulder, my mood exceptionally elated. Ami looks at me curiously, and Mako's chuckling.

"Usagi was asking you something! I didn't know how to respond," Minako says vaguely, throwing a hand up.

I look over at Usagi, who's grinning in a mischievous way.

"I was wondering," she starts, leaning forward slightly. "Is it weird to kiss a girl? I know you've kissed a guy before, so is it any different?"

I blush not-so-slightly, to which the girls laugh at my expense, then shrug, looking at the empty table across from us. I pretend to study the syrup bottle on it, which is incidentally running low. Just like in the car earlier today – God, it seems like an eternity ago – I feel the others leaning in discreetly. Well, except Minako, she's practically supporting herself on me to hear my response. She has such a perverted grin on her face! Geez, have some class!

"Well, geez! I don't know? Girls are… softer, I guess!" I spit out after shrugging again, irritation coloring my words. I immediately see the unchecked disappointment on the other's faces.

"What kind of question is that, anyway?" I almost yell, looking up at her, my head tilted down and to the right, away from the others, my left eyebrow raised. Usagi looks surprised, but I don't care.

Crossing my arms, and looking straight ahead, I scoff. "Why, did you wanna find out, or something?!" I blurt out facetiously. The other girls make that "ooh-ing" sound, like I just triple-dog dared Usagi to kiss me—uh oh.

Did I say that? I was just kidding! I wasn't talking about me! I look to Minako, and she has a ridiculous shit-eating grin on her face. Did she know I would get irritated and say something like that? Why would she even want me to…?

Usagi blushes slightly, but laughs anyway.

"Well, when you put it that way, I can't turn it down, can I?"

"W-what?" I yell, my eyes wide and shocked, I'm sure. "I was just kidding, I'm taken! I can't-"

"What're you, scared?" Mako taunts, her shoulders quaking so much they're making the table shake, too. Ami just seems vaguely bemused at this whole situation.

"F-fine!" I yell out, standing up suddenly and throwing my hands on the table. Leaning forward, I intently look at Usagi, who's standing up, also. Dammit! How'd I get myself in this situation? But I can't back down now!

I must really be tired. This isn't a logical thing to do!

We both lean forward, Usagi staring directly into my eyes. The other girls are watching intently, and I furrow my eyebrows. God, Usagi gets me in to all sorts of situations!

"Does this have anything to do with the crush you had on me when you met me?" I ask quietly, although I know it's in vain – the other girls heard me.

Usagi laughs, ignoring the question, and then I lean forward quickly, pushing my lips against hers, my hands tightly grabbing the table. The other girls gasp – Minako the loudest, of course.

"Oh, I've been cheated on!" She cries ridiculously. From the corner of my eye, I can see her hands are on her face dramatically. "My life is a confusing mess of love triangles and mystery! It's like I'm in a TV Drama!"

Meanwhile, I can taste Usagi's strawberry lip gloss, feel her warm breath as our lips slant against each other, but the thing is – it just doesn't feel the way it felt when I kissed Minako. There's no fire, no passion. I look down, and I see Usagi's hand midway between us, like she doesn't know what to do with it. Still a bit uncoordinated, hmm?

One second, two, four seconds pass, and I'm just about to break it off, since I'm wondering if this is enough time, when I hear the exceptionally loud clattering of dishes. Usagi and I freeze in place, both of our eyes darting to the right. The other girls stand up quickly, craning their necks around our frozen forms.

They gasp.

I would gasp too, if I didn't have my mouth on Usagi's!

Standing, no less than seven feet away, is none other than the one who was my old flame, and Usagi's very own _Mamo-chan_.

"Goddammit!" I yell, pulling away from Usagi, who recoils instinctively, falling back against the seat, her eyes wide.

"Thanks a lot, Mamoru! Idiot! That's the second time today!" I stamp my foot in fury, barely missing Minako's shoe, and glare at Mamoru. He is standing, still as a statue, his eyes wide and unwavering, his mouth open. His hands, now shaking, are held out, as if he was still holding the tray of food that is now on the tiled, glossy floor. Dimly, I notice that that's our order – ramen noodles, a milkshake, and so on, spilling out on the reflective surface.

"And my goddamn coffee!" I yell, belatedly, in the sudden hush of the restaurant.

"It's useless to get mad, Rei," Ami adds, unhelpfully, and is jabbed gently by Mako in return.

Ignoring me, Mamoru steps backwards slightly, his weight shifting onto his right foot.

"U-Usako?" he asks, incredulity apparent on his face. I'm sure that this is quite confusing.

Minako leaps over the back of the seat, a hopeful smile on her face. She grabs me by the waist, grinning cheerfully and pointing in my general direction.

"Don't worry, Mamo! Rei's taken! By me!" She adds gleefully. "Technically," she points out, gesturing with her finger in the air. "That was cheating," she finishes cheekily, nodding her head importantly. Turning slightly in her grip, I frown slightly. She probably just wanted me to kiss Usagi so she could say that she's been cheated on, at least once. Sly, dramatic thing. Nevertheless, she gives me a peck on the cheek with a wink, as if saying, 'but don't worry, I forgive you!'.

"W-what?" Mamoru is choking out now. "When did all this happen? This is—I don't understand," he says. His voice is more highly pitched than normal.

Usagi leaps up, excitement on her expressive face. Mako and Ami are left sitting awkwardly in the table next to each other. They exchange glances; this is going to be hard to explain, is what I imagine is the non-verbal sentiment. Ami even looks like she's feeling a bit guilty.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi bounces up and down impatiently. "Oh, Mamo-chan! How did you know I was here? I'm so glad you came!" She runs up to him, grabbing him around the waist of his hideous lavender running hoodie. Is he ever going to throw that thing away?

"Ah-Usa…" Mamoru grunts, startled as hell, evidently. "L-look," he starts, roughly peeling Usagi off of him. "Will you just explain what's going on?" He rubs his temple with irritation, then glares at Usagi. Why is he getting mad at Usagi? Dick.

"Hey!" Mako pipes up roughly and suddenly, standing tall. "I don't think you have any right to be angry with Usagi!" Mamoru looks at Mako with a surprised glance.

"You two are not in a relationship! You're not her boyfriend! What do you care?"

"Yeah!" I yell, more irritated at my situation than Mamoru and Usagi's couple troubles. Mamoru slightly leans back at our berating. I guess he wasn't really getting mad at Usagi in particular; I suppose any one would demand answers.

But then Ami comes to Mamoru's rescue, standing up too, although her frame is dwarfed by Mako's.

"Mamoru, we sort of dared Rei and Usagi to kiss – and besides, Rei and Minako just got in a relationship today, so Usagi and Rei aren't together by any means,"

"Yeah!" Usagi says happily, although she seems just a bit saddened at Mamoru's dismissal of her hug.

"W-what?" He cries out, looking between Minako and I. I just glare at him.

"When did you two...? Minako, I thought you liked guys!"

Minako flips her hair. "You don't know me, Mamoru. When the right girl comes along, well..." she trails off, glancing at me happily.

Mamoru sits down in the table opposite us, his elbows on his knee, his hands clasped in front of him. I remember Usagi making a similar gesture when we thought the Black Moon Clan had taken Chibiusa.

"Wow. So much has changed," he says softly. "Usa, are you a le-"

"Well geez, Mamoru!" Minako cuts in, leaping over in front of him. I lean back a bit.

 _Ugh, Minako! Not helping!_

"I just bagged the hottest chick this side of Juuban, and you don't even care?" she shouts emphatically, her eyes wide. "I've never been so insulted in my life!" she places her hands on her chest dramatically, as if her pain is tangible.

" _You_ insulted?!" I cry incredulously. "I'm the one who's insulted! I'm not someone who's bagged! I'm no feral cat!" I shout, balling my fists by my hips.

Minako laughs easily, and Mamoru just leans over in a defeated way.

"Minako," Ami says softly from behind us. "I think Usagi wants to say something,"

Minako and I turn around to see Usagi, who is giving us an irritated glare.

Minako, deflated, quickly scoots over to me to give Usagi and Mamoru space. Ami and Mako sit down, silently watching the events unfold in front of them.

Usagi takes a light step to Mamoru, and gives him a serene smile. Mamoru looks up sadly, looking so hurt and confused.

What's there to be confused about? The guy's in medical school and he can't even sort out the simple matter of things.

Usagi stands above him, smiling down fondly at him almost as a mother would unto a child.

"Mamo-chan," she starts quietly, her hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "I've realized some things,"

"I was so confused when I broke up with you. I didn't know what I wanted in my life, I didn't know why I loved you. I didn't want my life to be dictated by fate. What if I didn't love you forever? And yet, still connected by destiny, we were meant to be together always?"

She laughs sadly, looking up at the ceiling that's two stories above us, then looks back at Mamoru. Mamoru looks so emotionally at her, and I can see even his eyes are welling up with tears. At least he's holding himself together better than he was while I was his apartment a while back. Clearly, he's missed her beyond belief. You wouldn't know it from the way he normally acts, but he can't live without the girl. I don't know when it was that I realized how essential Usagi was to Mamoru – maybe when he came to save her, even when he was brainwashed by Beryl. God, that seems like so long ago… and they're still together! Almost five years, I suppose it's been.

And who would've guessed? The girl who acts way too young for her age, and the guy who dresses like a 27-year-old investment banker.

Huh.

But then again, I've seen Mamoru's exceptionally and extraordinarily stupid side before; like, for example, when he broke up with Usagi over a dream that _said she was going to die if he didn't_. Like, seriously _Mamo-chan_? Sailor Moon is a goddamned superhero with an almost infinitely powerful, elite team of soldiers to back her, and she can't take care of it? I almost cringe thinking about it.

"I wanted a choice," Usagi's saying. "That's it. But I missed you, Mamoru!" She cries out, tears plipping down onto the floor. "I missed you so, so very much and I refuse to take our love for granted!" she cries out, way too loudly.

For a second, Mamoru is stunned at this decidedly deep proclamation, then smiles slightly, standing up and stepping a bit closer to the blonde-haired girl.

"Usako," he starts, a small smile beginning on his face.

"I… I'm the one who's been taking things for granted! I never realized how good I had it with you… Ever since we broke up, I've felt the emptiness permeate throughout me. I looked back at all the horrible things I've said and that dismissive way I've treated you… and yet, and yet, you were so loyal to me. All those years, you never complained once. I- I-"

We all lean in slightly, as Mamoru starts tearing up, his voice wavering.

"I don't deserve you!" He cries, tears streaming down his face, throwing his arms around Usagi.

"A-ah?" We choke out surprised noises at Mamoru's decidedly unmanly tears. This is... very uncharacteristic of him. Normally he is quite reserved... maybe Usagi's mannerisms have rubbed off on him after all these years?

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cries out, holding him tightly. "Everyone, _everyone_ deserves to be loved. No matter what, I love you, Mamo-chan,"

"And as long as you love me, my dream has come true," she finishes quietly, her head buried in Mamoru's shoulder. It's such a tender, intimate moment I actually look away in slight discomfort.

"Will you take me back, Usako?"

Usagi shakes her head, laughing softly. And then she leans closer, and kisses him softly.

Mako suddenly starts bawling, tears streaming for the second time today. She's going to be tired tomorrow. And Minako, next to me, wraps her arms around my waist, leaning her head on my shoulder in content. I grab her hand, smiling slightly. I guess it _is_ a picturesque sight, really.

"I can't _believe_ this! What a mess!"

Our heads quickly swivel in unison, turning to the source of the yell. The waitress, from earlier, is standing there, eyes wide, staring unbelievingly at the huge mess on the floor, the girls crying, and the couple basically making out in front of the scattered customers.

"Excuse me! Care to explain what has happened here?" She says, arms crossed.

Usagi and Mamoru sheepishly chuckle, looking like twins. The rest of us simply stay quiet, except for Ami, bless her, who quickly stands up, her hands on the surface of the table.

"We're very sorry, miss, it was an accident! We'll clean it up right away,"

We nod in rushed assent, and Minako's hair tickles me.

"No, forget it!" the waitress cries. She shakes her head angrily, already going to get towels, but not before swiveling around quickly and pointing a finger at us.

"Get out, before I call the manager! And don't come back! Ever!"

"Well fine!" I spit, hands clenched in anger. "We didn't want to be here _anyway_! We're actually _young_ , and have the whole night ahead of us," I finish, flipping my hair and grabbing my purse. I don't remember having this purse – I am so sleep deprived it's unbelievable. It's way too late. That's probably why this woman is so damn bitchy in the first place!

"Come on, girls – and uh, Mamoru," Ami says, turning gracefully and walking towards the door. Mako follows her closely, ponytail swishing and handkerchief on nose, and Usagi grabs Mamoru's hand and dashes along. I smile at Minako, who's shaking her head in good humor, and shrug. We walk side by side out onto the sidewalk, where the others are leaning against the wall around the corner, away from the entrance.

Minako and I, hand in hand, step over, giving ourselves a break before heading home for the night. In under two hours, the sun will be rising, and the next day will have begun.

As I look around, I realize what a pretty night it is. The streets are mostly deserted, save for the occasional vacant taxi and salaryman who had the misfortune to fall asleep on a bus stop bench. The moon is almost set, a gently glowing backdrop to the neon, pseudo-futuristic skyscrapers. The thin sea breeze clouds, just having come in from the Odaiba waterfront, give slight texture to the pitch-black, starless sky. I lean against the brick, gritty wall, the streetlamp a ways down flickering, and feel secure and content in the darkness.

Looking at my group of friends, I see Mako and Ami sitting on the ground against the wall, leaning on each other's shoulders, nearly asleep. They look adorable together, and I realize I'm imagining them in a relationship. I need to get a life. Moving on, Usagi and Mamoru are further down, towards the even shadier part of our secluded, dark section of the sidewalk. They're not even trying to be quiet, Usagi roughly pushing Mamoru against the wall as they kiss.

I glance at Minako, who's giving the two a perverted look out of the corner of her eye. I jab her side, and she quickly looks at me with wide eyes, then giggles and shrugs. Her blue eyes are sparkling with mirth despite her tiredness, and I feel like I receive some of her boundless energy. Yes, we're both tired, but as she gently pushes me into the shadows to give me a final, lazy, _incognito_ kiss away from prying eyes, I quickly think of our life.

Loneliness, pain, duty, destiny, friendship, strength, a beautiful future.

But this moment, this quiet, comforting moment is all that matters. Happiness is our reward.

My very own happiness, with Minako.

I'd always imagined it – but who knew a dumb party would be all it takes?

* * *

Hello!

Thank you so much for reading this story! I've read so many _really amazing_ fics that have made me so inspired and full of feels or otherwise, so I hope this fic made you feel _something,_ also, and I _really_ hope that maybe you got inspired to write a little something yourself, too. But overall, just… thanks.

It makes me unbelievably happy to know that someone out there, someone has read, and maybe, just maybe enjoyed what I've created. I don't know you. You don't know me. But you took the time to read this.

Thank you for that.

~Izzie


End file.
